Hidden Agenda
by leedee
Summary: Cho Chang wants Harry all to herself but she feels that Hermione is in the way. She turns to someone unexpected to help her get Hermione out of the way. What happens when Hermione gets a new pursuer?
1. Prolouge

**AN: Here comes my second story. I might as well warn you that some characters might be a bit OOC! Please review, do you hate it/love it? Thanks to my Beta: Chelsey!**

-

-

Hidden Agenda

-

-

Prologue

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a Muggle cafe in central London. He was sipping a hot espresso and lazily gazing out of the window. The Muggles outside seemed hurried to get somewhere, but he had all the time in the world. He looked at his clock, he didn't like to be kept waiting no matter how much time he had.

The door to the café opened and a woman hurried inside. She scanned the crowd and found him in the corner. She made her way over while closing up her umbrella.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there," she gasped.

Draco eyed her from top to bottom.

"Cho Chang," he stated, "what could you possibly want to talk to me about?"

She turned around and waved to the waiter, she pointed at Draco's cup and gestured that she wanted the same.

"You're looking good Draco." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh ok, are we playing that game?" He was getting bored of this game, but he couldn't help being curious as to why Cho Chang would ask him to meet her. Cho nibbled her bottom lip a bit.

"Well as you might now, I have recently returned to London…" she started.

"Yes, you were offered a job at the Daily Prophet, working next to Rita Skeeter. Quite nice for your age. Only twenty-four and already a gossip star. What of it? Are you looking for a story? Is that it?" He sounded slightly disappointed.

"Oh no, nothing like that. Besides, your life is an open book nowadays Draco." She smiled flirtingly at him.

"You think so, huh?" He sipped his espresso lazily.

"Sure, living the ultimate playboy life. All alone in that big mansion of yours, bedding a new girl every single night. You have become quite famous after changing sides during the war."

"Well Ms. Chang, you're quite wrong," Cho raised her eyebrows" it's usually two girls per night." He gave her a wicked grin.

"Hmm, well, regarding that... I want to skip right to the point. I want some help from you, regarding your field of expertise…"

"I'd guess you could get a shag quite easily, but all right, my place or yours?" He shot her a sexy smile and was very pleased to see her cheeks get a little flushed.

"Oh stop it," she laughed "I need your help with something else. I have my eye on someone, and I have had my eye on him for quite sometime. The problem is that he is always surrounded by his_ friends_, and especially one in particular. She al ready sabotaged our love affair once, and I won't…" yet again she was interrupted by Draco.

"Please, don't tell me you are talking about Potter! Course you are. Do you honestly call what you two had a love affair? Give me a break! You won't be able to snare him anyway, from what I hear he loves the single life."

"Well that's the thing you see. Harry's little groupies aren't a problem for me, it's…"

"Granger." Draco filled in.

"Yeah, the rest of them come and go. But there is always her, she is always there. Always in the bloody way! I just want her, well occupied. Besides, Harry would never be able to get over his precious Hermione being seduced by his arch-enemy."

She gave Draco a naughty smile.

"And why would I ever want to do this? I mean first of all, I get enough girls to last forever, but to get myself dirty by a filthy… Muggleborn."

"Well I know you have a little something against Harry, which goes beyond Hogwarts."

This was true. After the war had ended, Draco had tried to become an Auror. He had proved during the war that he wasn't a Death Eater, but he wasn't allowed to join the programme. He could never prove that Harry was the one who stopped him, but he was sure of it. He knew that Harry hated him, just as much as Draco hated Harry. Had Draco had as much influence as Harry did in the magical world, he would have loved to stop Harry from being an Auror.

"So am I to do this merely for revenge?" Draco was buttoning his jacket, this conversation was leading nowhere.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't have come here if I didn't have something to offer you in return."

"And?"

"Well if you do this for me, completely under the radar- naturally, I can guarantee you…"

She leaned closer and Draco couldn't help himself leaning in.

"You would be allowed to start the Auror program."

Draco quickly pulled back.

"What?"

"Well let's just say that I have a few favours owed by quite a few people at the ministry."

"Why would I ever be interested in being an Auror after all this time?"

"Draco, I know you've been living this playboy life since the war was over. Four years of nothing but women, drinks and games has got to be getting old by now."

"You do realize that this is kind of desperate." He smirked at her,

"I don't care! Harry wanted me for years at Hogwarts, Granger ruined that for me. I could have been the one by his side all these years. It should have been me. Just tell me Draco, will you do it?"

"Seduce Granger, and make sure Potty knows about it?"

"Something like that!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**-**

Hermione looked quickly through her wardrobe. She was running very late and being as stressed out as she was only made everything go slower. The door to her room opened slightly and a blond head peaked inside.

"Oh Hermione, honestly! Do you realize how late we are?"

"Luna, just go ahead before me."

Luna stepped in to the room and grabbed something random from the wardrobe.

"Here, this will be great."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at the flowery-skirt and raincoat Luna had pulled out.

They were going on a girl's night with their friends, and Hermione had yet again been late from work. She looked at what Luna was wearing. She had on a long dark blue velvet dress. Her hair was in a long braid that went all the way down below her waist.

"You look really beautiful Luna!"

Luna looked down and smiled a little.

Hermione grabbed a pair of black slacks and a purple halter-top. She didn't have a second to spare on her hair, but she grabbed a bottle of perfume and dabbed it quickly on her neck.

--

"Finally!" Ginny shouted as Hermione and Luna entered the pub.

It was the girls' favourite pub: Curly Pearls. They tried to have a girl's night there at least once a week. Whoever attended varied depending on whoever was able. Hermione looked around, tonight there were quite a few people. Lavender Brown was busy gossiping with Parvati Patil. Next to her was Ginny Weasley. Angelina Johnson was at the bar ordering drinks.

"Oi Hermione, Luna – want me to get you something?" Angelina yelled at them.

Hermione gave her the thumbs up and sat down next to Ginny.

"Why are you always so bloody late?" Ginny asked and rolled her eyes.

"Well I am not to blame," Luna stated.

Ginny nodded understandably.

It didn't take long before Lavender was by herself on the dance floor. Two men in their age couldn't stop looking at the beautiful blond as she swayed her hips. She waved for Parvati to join her, but the beautiful Indian was far too shy and just shook her head.

Katie Bell entered the pub wearing a lovely silk sarong and everyone greeted her happily.

"Wow, I guess someone actually was later then you two," Ginny teased and gave Hermione a push with the shoulder.

Hermione was really happy to be there. She needed to relax. Things had been absolutely madness as work. She downed the rest of her large jug of ale, and got up to get a new one.

"Hi Curly," she said as she smiled sweetly at the old man behind the bar.

"Hi'ya pretty lady, another one?" he asked.

She nodded and moved her head to the music. She turned around, leaning on her elbows against the bar and looked at Lavender who had actually gotten the two guys to join her on the dance floor. _Those poor guys, _Hermione thought,_ they don't stand a chance._ The night flew along with much laughter and some dancing.

"Let's talk about boys!" Lavender hiccupped.

Hermione rolled her eyes; it always ended up with this. Talk about the boys.

She looked around the table. Luna Lovegood was a very successful writer for The Quibbler; Ginny Weasley played professional Quidditch for The Tutshill Tornados. Lavender worked for Luna at The Quibbler writing horoscopes. Parvati didn't work; she stayed with her parents after Padma decided to move in with relatives in India. Angelina hadn't gone on playing Quidditch professionally like everyone thought; she had been offered Madam Hooch's job at Hogwarts after Madam Hooch was killed during the war. Katie Bell worked for Madame Rosmerta in Hogsmeade. Hermione had decided to become a Healer after the war, despite being invited to the Auror programme along with Harry.

And here they all were, they had survived a three yearlong war, they had become women with jobs they enjoyed, and still – they always ended up talking about boys.

The talk and gossip were flying around, and Hermione concentrated on her firewhiskey.

_Please don't ask me,_ she thought.

Ginny looked sympathetically at Hermione, she knew Lavender would soon get on Hermione's case. Hermione had never admitted it to Ginny, but Ginny was pretty sure whom Hermione was waiting for.

Whenever Harry and Hermione were in the same place they would flirt constantly, but it never led anywhere. Ginny had seen Hermione hide her hurt feelings time and again as Harry went home with a new girl.

Ginny looked around at the familiar faces, most of them had fooled around with Harry once or twice. She had never gotten back together with Harry after the war, the feelings just weren't there anymore for either of them. Lavender always loved to bat her eyes at Harry, and Ginny had caught them snogging quite a few times. Luna was one of the few that had never shown any interest at all in Harry. Ron was the only man who existed in Luna's world.

"So Hermione…" Lavender started.

All Hermione did to reply was down her firewhiskey and sigh.

"Leave her be," Ginny said.

"All I want to know is when you will have a bit of fun. I mean, have you been on a date since..."

Luna interrupted her.

"I happen to know something very interesting!"

Everyone looked wide-eyed at her.

"Well Miss Lovegood, do you mean interesting in a juicy gossip way, or in a "Luna interesting" way?" Lavender said.

Hermione glared at Lavender.

"Well I happen to know that the boys are having a small party tonight at Harry and Ron's!"

Parvati and Katie clapped their hands with excitement. Hermione didn't even have time to put both her arms in her coat before she was being dragged out in the street.

"It's late!" she exclaimed as she, Luna, and Ginny climbed into a taxi.

"The night is young, and so are we!" Ginny giggled.

-

Ginny used the key that she had to her brother's flat without asking. They could hear the boys being loud in the living room.

"Did you hear something?" a male voice asked.

Ron walked in to the hall where the girls were getting their coats off.

"We have company," he shouted into the other guys.

There was an immediate sound of hooraying and clapping.

Hermione walked by a mirror and tried to flatten her wild hair. The rain had made it even curlier. Ginny grabbed her elbow and dragged her with her.

Hermione stood in the doorway and watched the scene before her. Fred and George were sitting on the floor, each a bottle of beer in their hand. Ron walked over to the fridge to get out some drinks for the girls. Neville was smiling brightly at all of them. Seamus waved Parvati to come sit next to him, while Dean was offering his seat to Angelina. And there he was.

Harry was sitting on the sofa next to Lavender who was babbling about rain and smelly taxi drivers. He looked up at her and shot her a sexy smile.

_Breathe_

"There's my favourite girl!" He waved for her to come closer.

She could see that he was quite intoxicated, but she obeyed.

"Hi," she answered sweetly. She sat down on the floor next to him since to sofa was full.

The guys didn't seem to mind the slightest that their boys night had been interrupted, it seemed to the contrary. Then again they might be used to it, it usually ended up like this.

"You look pretty tonight." Harry shot her one of those killer smiles again.

"You're such a sweet talker," Lavender teased. "Don't bother that talk on Hermione, she knows you too well."

George moved over and sat down next to Hermione.

"Well I sure think she looks gorgeous."

Harry frowned at George.

Fred and George were busier then ever. They had opened a second shop in Hogsmeade, which was even busier than the one in Diagon Alley. Harry was an Auror for the ministry and he loved his job. Neville had opened a rare plant shop in Diagon Alley. Ron had not become a professional Quidditch player as he had dreamed; neither had he followed Harry in becoming an Auror. A very bad elbow injury during the war had stopped both those options, instead he now ran the Weasley's' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley.

Seamus worked for a Cauldron company, who exported to the rest of Europe. Dean worked as a photographer for the Daily Prophet.

Hermione watched Lavender playfully tickle Harry, and he played along in the stupid game. It bothered Hermione more than she could ever admit to herself.

She forced herself to look back at George who was talking to her, flirting with her. This wasn't something new; George had flirted with her for a quite sometime. It happened every time they were at a party together.

"Excuse me," Hermione said softly. She got up at walked to the kitchen to get herself something else to drink. She looked into the fridge and wondered what to choose.

She stopped mid-movement when she heard someone behind her. She quickly turned around and came face-to-face with George.

"You scared me." Hermione put a hand on her heart, "I scare easily nowadays."

"Sorry," he answered and ran a hand through his hair.

Harry was getting tired of Lavender demanding all of his attentions all the time. Nothing would happen between them, he whished she'd just understand that.

He looked over at his best friend talking to Luna in the other sofa. Those two only had eyes for each other; it could get quite tiresome to watch.

Angelina and Fred seemed to have disappeared; where they had sneaked off to and what they were doing.

Harry felt something on his leg and he looked down. Lavender had her hand on his thigh and was slowly rubbing it back and forward.

"Don't you agree?" she asked.

"What - sorry?"

"I was just telling Seamus that a man who is good on a broom is usually good in the sack." She licked her lip.

Seamus was chuckling at her. Harry got out of the sofa.

"Where are you going sweetie?" Lavender asked disappointed.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get some water."

He walked to the kitchen but came to a sudden stop as he entered. Hermione was sitting on one of the counters and George was standing between her legs, very close. He was leaning one of his hands on the cupboard. They were talking quietly, almost intimately.

Harry came to, when he heard Hermione laugh sweetly at something George said. She suddenly saw him and her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Oh Harry." She jumped of the counter.

"Water," he mumbled and walked over to the tap.

Hermione quickly walked out of the room and back to the living room.

Harry sipped his water. He had felt this many times before. He hated when guys paid Hermione attention.

He quickly walked by George and followed Hermione into the living room. She was sitting in one of the sofas.

"Hey, move it Miss Selfish," he joked and shoved her aside. He sat down close to her and put his arm over her shoulders.

Hermione's heart started beating faster. This would last for a short while, she knew it. Harry would giver her, his fullest attention, and she would feel like she was the only thing that existed in his world, then he would pull back. And she would feel like death.

Harry pulled her even closer so she was half lying with her back on his chest, his arm wrapped around her.

Ron looked at them, and shook his head to himself. It was always the same with those two. Why couldn't Harry just pull himself together and tell Hermione that he was madly in love with her? How long had this little dance been going on? Years?

They only had eyes for each other but it never went anywhere.

George came back into the room and looked slightly bothered when he saw Hermione lying in Harry's arms. Lavender pretended not to be bothered by the loss of attention from Harry.

Hermione felt George throwing casual glances at her during the night, but she pretended not to notice. One who did notice though was Harry, and every time he pulled Hermione a little big closer to him.

The after-party started to die down. Harry was still holding Hermione close, and she had fallen asleep twenty minutes earlier. Harry was talking in a hushed voice to Ron and Seamus about Quidditch, they were the only ones still awake.

"I'm going home," Seamus said suddenly.

"Really, it'd be fine if you'd want to crash here," Ron assured.

"No, but thanks mate. I think you've got a quite enough of a crowd here." He gestured to the room where people were laying everywhere.

"Why don't you take Ginny into my room, she can sleep there," Harry whispered to Ron.

"What about you?"

"I think I'll sleep out here," Harry answered.

"I'm sure you will," Ron smiled knowingly at him.

"What?" Harry looked completely innocent, but after Ron had carried a sleeping Ginny to Harry's room, he shifted slightly so he was lying down behind Hermione in the sofa.

He softly caressed her hair, the locks tickling the palms of his hands.

He leaned in slightly and smelled her hair.

--

When Hermione woke up she could feel the presence of someone else closed to her. Without opening her eyes she knew it was Harry. It wasn't the first time they fell asleep together like this. But it wasn't just that, she could just feel that it was Harry. She didn't know if it was the feeling of his body, his smell or what, but she knew.

Harry was now lying on his back, and Hermione had her head on his chest. She didn't move, she didn't want him to wake up, because if he did it would all end. She just wanted to stay like that, and enjoy it for the few minutes that remained.

She felt Harry's body starting to move, and she knew he was waking up. She looked up and met two beautiful green eyes.

"Hey gorgeous," he yawned at her and all she managed to do was smile at him.

"Whoa, look at you!" Dean exclaimed, "Did you guys finally hook up?"

It was customary for someone to say something like that and ruin the moment, but still it made both Hermione and Harry jump apart like they had been electrocuted.

-

-

**AN: Reviews are always appreciated **


	3. Chapter 2

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 2**

**-**

**-**

Later that week as Hermione was enjoying a book in her room she felt her stomach growling loudly. She went into the kitchen and found her flatmate elbow deep in pots and pans.

"Can I help you with something, Luna?" she asked.

"No!" Luna waved her hands. "I want this dinner to be really special."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione laughed but knew that it was true, her help would probably spoil the meal.

"Harry is coming as well." Luna peered over at Hermione.

"Oh?"

"Yes I told Ronald to bring him. So you can have someone to talk to when Ronald can't keep his hands to himself." Luna giggled to herself. Hermione had to laugh at Luna, she was so in love with Ron, it was adorable.

"Well, I will just go and… well, get ready for dinner." Hermione hurried off to her room.

When there was a knock on the front door she looked into the mirror one last time before hurrying over. She opened the door excitedly and was nearly floored at the sight of him. He looked so handsome. He was wearing black slacks and a dark green shirt.

Ron hurried by her, giving her a casual kiss on the cheek before smooching his girlfriend. Harry shot her a sexy smile and leaned in slowly. Just before he kissed her cheek he said quietly: "Hey you."

Her cheek felt hot where he had kissed.

_Get a hold of yourself Hermione! _

Luna had prepared a lovely dinner and they had a great evening. Harry had brought wine and Ron had even brought flowers for Luna.

"Oh guess what I just found out," Luna exclaimed, "The Daily Prophet is holding a huge ball in six weeks. It is supposed to be something magnificent."

"Couldn't be bothered," Ron shrugged.

"Oh, we're going. I have to attend for The Quibbler. Everyone is going to be there! That reminds me, who is coming tomorrow to Ginny's game?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Hermione answered. "Harry will be there, won't you?"

"Can't, got a date," he answered a little bothered.

Hermione took a sip of her wine and looked away. Ron looked uncomfortably at Luna. He quickly changed the subject, even though he noticed that both Harry and Hermione were acting a bit different after that.

They soon moved the rest of the evening over to the sofas where Hermione served the only thing she could master in the kitchen: cappuccinos.

Soon Ron was looking like a love-sick puppy and he and Luna excused themselves and left.

"Those two," Harry chuckled.

"What? I think it's nice," Hermione answered. "Don't you ever want something like that?"

Harry started fiddling with his sleeve. "Me? I don't know, I'm kind of happy with my life the way it is."

Hermione wasn't happy with that answer at all. She always felt like she was waiting around for Harry, even though he hadn't promised her anything.

"Well you can't bloody be seventeen for life," she muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he snapped at her.

She forcefully put down her cup and leaned forward. "I'm just saying...look, I know you feel like you lost a lot of your youth..."

"I _did_ lose my youth!"

"I know! But I mean, playing has to get old sometime, right? Do you want to live like Draco Malfoy for the rest of your life?"

"What? So am I supposed to become a frigid, lonely, bitter…"

"That's supposed to be me is it?"

Hermione stood up, as did Harry. They were standing face to face, one redder in the face than the other.

"Look, maybe you should get your own life instead of trying to live mine," Harry shouted at her.

"Live yours? That's the last life I'd want to live. Can you imagine if I did what you do? I'd be the biggest whore in town!"

"Jealous?" he said coldly.

"Get out!" She waved towards the door.

"I'm just about to!" he walked to the sink and threw his cup down.

Hermione was so angry that she was shaking.

--

The next day it was time for the girls to all meet again. Hermione wasn't in the mood at all, but she had decided not to let Harry affect her. Who was he to tell her that she was jealous? And what did he mean by that? Jealous of him for having fun? Or did he mean that she was jealous because she wanted to be the one in his bed?

She took great effort in her appearance that evening. Her hair was straight and looked quite nice if she could say so herself. She looked professional yet comfortable in her black pants, sweater, and elf-toed heels. At closer look, one could see that the black sweater was a sheer material and under it, she had a sleeveless shirt.

She knew that she would run into Harry sooner or later during the evening, and she wanted to look as splendid as she could. She would show him that she didn't need him in her life, she was just fine!

The girls met at Curly Pearls as usual and the mood was high. Everyone was in very good form and Hermione played along. She looked at the faces around her and wondered how they all did it. How did they seem so happy and careless? She looked at Ginny, she was so pretty and successful, and the guys were always all over her.

"Come on girls, we are meeting the guys at that muggle club that Seamus likes," Lavender announced, "and hopefully I will finally get my teeth into Harry."

Ginny looked over at Hermione who pretended to not care, even though Ginny could see the hurt look.

--

Hermione looked around the Smoky Club. There were people everywhere, and she had already lost everyone she knew.

She looked over at the dance floor; people were dancing wildly to the music. She couldn't tear her eyes from them, it looked like they were all having… well sex. They were all moving to the loud beat of the music, half-dressed sweaty and clinging on each other.

She walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. She stood sipping it, looking around when something caught here eye.

There was a couple standing near a corner of the club, what were they doing? She was pressed up, back against the wall and he was standing close to her, it looked like they were dancing. She had her head leaned back, and it looked like she was moaning -grinding against him. Then Hermione saw where his hand was, it was under her skirt, between her legs.

She couldn't look away.

The tall well-dressed man, dressed in all black was looking intensively at the woman, he was almost looking bored. Hermione suddenly saw that the man had turned his head, and was looking her way.

He was still so much in the shadow that she couldn't see his face. She still stared, too intrigued and shocked to look away.

The disco light changed again and a small ray of light hit his face.

Hermione gasped at the sight of Draco Malfoy's face. And he was looking straight at her, at her realization he shot her a small smirk.

Hermione looked quickly down at her drink. How embarrassing!

She looked around, but still she saw no familiar faces. She started to walk around, desperately trying to find someone she knew.

A tall red-head was walking towards her, and she sighed in relief.

"Fred, I mean George, sorry," she said.

He gave her a heartedly hug. "Don't worry about it, can I get you a drink. And maybe later on a dance?"

She nodded shyly at him. There was no doubt that George was flirting with her, she knew it. And tonight she wasn't going to play dumb. He ordered her a drink and then took her hand.

She silently followed him without knowing where they were going. She was just happy to be saved from the chaos. They arrived at a big table where most of the guys were sitting. She immediately met Harry's eyes. They sent a shockwave through her.

He looked down at her and George's intertwined hands and then he looked away.

George pulled her down on the sofa next to him. Harry was sitting so far away that she couldn't hear what he was talking about, and she felt relieved about that. Instead she concentrated on Fred and George's stories. They were quite entertaining and no one could ensure a good evening like those two. Ginny and Luna soon found them.

"Where's Lavender?" Hermione heard Harry ask and she felt jealous.

"I don't know, I last saw her talking to some guy in the bar," Luna answered.

Hermione looked at Harry to see what his reaction to this would be, but he didn't seem to care at all. George carefully placed his arm over her shoulders and she answered him with a bright smile. But suddenly she lost focus when she saw two girls in the bar pointing to Harry.

_Great, here we go again! _she thought

She gasped when she saw one of them raise the hem of her skirt slightly while licking her lips at Harry. She gazed over at Harry and saw him smiling at the girl.

What happened next was too much for Hermione to handle. As Harry waved the girls over, George started to ask her something, and then the big shocker… Lavender arrived at the table with none other than Draco Malfoy

Harry stood up when he saw Draco and the tension around the table became almost deadly.

"Come on now, boys, there are no hard feelings here right?" Lavender said loudly.

"Oh, Potter, you can't seriously have a grudge just because I was so much better than you at Quidditch in school?" Draco looked sternly at Harry.

"Get off it Malfoy, you know very well…" Harry was interrupted.

"Because I think the war cleared out all other issues, right?" Draco finished.

"Oh, boys, you're so silly." Lavender laughed and stroke Harry's upper arm.

Draco joined Lavender on her end of the table, on the far other side from Hermione.

Seamus and Neville were both polite and tried to talk to Draco. Lavender kept him busy though, she was completely throwing herself at him.

Hermione tried to not look at him, but when she did she met his gaze, and he threw her that smile again. She was getting annoyed with that smile. It was kind of sexy - in an evil way.

"So, are we dancing or what?" George whispered to her.

"I'd love to," she answered honestly.

A few more people joined them at the dance floor. It was slightly uncomfortable to dance to this sort of music with George, it was very intimate. But compared to sitting at a table with Harry and his groupies, and having Malfoy throw her knowing dirty looks, she would choose dancing any day.

Soon Harry and one of his groupies joined them on the dance floor. Hermione couldn't bear to watch the girls rubbing themselves against Harry, so she excused herself to George and went to the ladies room. What a night this turned out to be!

--

She soon found herself in Ginny's small flat, where the after-party was being held. Harry had brought both the girls from his new fan club. Lavender had brought Draco Malfoy, and Hermione found the whole situation completely absurd. Parvati had crashed in Ginny's bed, Seamus was dancing with Ginny and Lavender in the kitchen. Ron and Luna were snogging in one of the armchairs, while Harry was standing - talking to his two groupies who were both busy fondling him. Neville and Dean had gone home after the night-club. Hermione was sitting in the sofa with George and Angelina.

"Come on guys, we are going for a walk. Get some air you know." Fred winked at them.

"I could definitely use some air, that last firewhiskey really is working it's way up, "George agreed.

"I think I'll stay here," Hermione answered and was left alone.

Draco was watching them from the other side of the room. He made his way over to her and sat down next to her.

"So, Granger…." He turned slightly sideways to face her.

"Malfoy," she answered politely.

"So this is what you guys do, huh?" He looked around the room.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's the same gang from school; nothing has changed at all has it?"

Hermione wasn't sure if it was an insult or not. Draco fixed his grey eyes on her.

"What, don't you have any friends left from school?" Hermione regretted the question as soon as the words had left her mouth.

"Surely you know I don't. As you might remember I went a very separate way during the war."

Hermione felt ashamed, she did in fact know how Draco had left his old life behind to help the Order.

"Luna said she saw you and Pansy a couple of weeks ago," she filled in, trying to find anything to talk about.

"Yes, Pansy likes to look me up whenever she's in town. Rekindle the old friendship, you know."

"Isn't she married?" Hermione asked.

Draco laughed slightly and looked down at Hermione's hands in her lap. Some of his blond hair fell forward in his face. He looked into her eyes and slowly put the hair behind his ears.

"Rules have never stopped anyone, breaking them makes it all so much more fun." His look was making her slightly uncomfortable.

"I bet you never imagined yourself at a party with Harry Potter, or even worse, someone like me – a muggleborn."

"Why, Miss. Granger, are you baiting me? Hoping for me to say something rude. Nice way to make me feel welcome." He started to stand up.

She grabbed his elbow and pulled him back down.

"No, I'm sorry Draco. I'm just having a bad day, I didn't mean to be rude."

Harry watched Hermione from the other side of the room. Why was she talking to Malfoy? Didn't she remember what he had done? The things he had called Hermione?

Harry didn't care what anyone said, Draco might have helped them during the war, but he still hadn't paid his price for his actions prior to the war.

George entered the room with his twin again.

"Hermione, we're leaving. Do you want to stay or shall we walk you home?" he asked in a friendly tone.

Hermione looked over to Harry, he was kissing one of the girls.

"I think I'll join you two actually," she answered and reached out, letting George help her out of the sofa.

He placed his hand on her back and started to guide her out of the room. She hesitantly turned around, meeting Draco's gaze.

"Bye, Draco."

"See you around, Granger."

-

**AN: ****Thanks to all who take a minute to leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 3

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione sat on the balcony of her and Luna's apartment watching the busy street below. The warm spring sun felt good on her face and she closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

"Hello." Luna's dreamy voice woke Hermione up from her daydreaming.

"Hi Luna, join me." Hermione gestured to the other chair.

Luna sat down and looked inquiringly at Hermione.

"What's up Luna?" Hermione knew that look very well.

Ginny walked out on the balcony. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, a bit surprised.

"Oh thanks," Ginny joked while sitting down on the floor, leaning on the balcony railing.

""Oh stop, I didn't mean it like that."

Ginny looked at Luna, and then back to Hermione.

"We need to talk to you," Luna started.

"We are worried about you," Ginny continued.

Hermione looked slightly amused.

"What is this, some sort of intervention? I'm not touching the firewhiskey more than the rest of you lot," she laughed.

"Well, it is an intervention of sorts…" Ginny started. "We are worried about you."

"Yeah, you all ready said that…" Hermione answered annoyed.

"Hermione, we know that you are in love with Harry," Luna blurted out.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"What…"

"Don't deny it, please," Ginny pleaded.

"Ok, so what if I am? Why do you care?" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, you need to get over him," Ginny said.

A few silent moments passed.

"I think you two would be wonderful together" Luna spoke. "But listen Hermione; I figure you've been waiting around for him for at least ten years or something. He isn't coming around."

It was a harsh thing to say, but Ginny and Luna had decided that they needed to reach Hermione. They couldn't bear to watch her suffer anymore.

Hermione's eyes started to tear up.

"I don't know what to do about it. I just keep waiting for it to end. It's not like I'm waiting for him to come around. I don't _want_ to feel this way…" she whispered.

"I know sweetie, Ginny answered. Look Harry is a great guy, and you are an even greater girl. But you know how he is now. He hasn't had a girlfriend since he and I were an item before the war."

"Oh Ginny, I've never believed he and I would become a couple. I just can't help it."

"I know," Luna continued, "you know how in love I was with Ron. And it took him ages to realize he had feelings for me. I nearly gave up."

Hermione's tears welled over. She had never thought Harry would suddenly see her as Ron had notice Luna. She knew, she had always known that they would only be friends.

"You need to let him go," Ginny said softly. "Why don't you try to have some fun when we go out this weekend. Give George a chance - or not. I mean, just give another guy a chance. I feel sorry for all those poor suckers who try to flirt with you, just to have you go after Harry."

"What do you mean _go after_?" Hermione sounded horrified.

"Oh, I didn't mean like that. But he likes to interfere whenever you get attention from a guy. It's like he wants you all to himself."

"Until he always leaves the party to sleep in someone else's bed…" Hermione finished.

"Will you just try, at least?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. She always tried, but she couldn't help it. Harry would say something sweet, or he would dance with her – and just for a few minutes her world stood still. Everything would become a blur except his face, which was clear.

"Lavender is bringing Draco Malfoy again," Luna changed the subject.

This caught Hermione's attention.

"Is it the weekend all ready?" she muttered.

"Hermione, one is supposed to look forward to the weekend," Ginny answered.

"It's not that," Luna filled in for Hermione, "it's just that it's our turn to host the party."

Silence again.

"Yeah, well guess who Dean is bringing? Cho Chang!" Ginny announced.

Hermione's eyes became big.

"Great, another stupid girl to fawn all over Harry," she muttered.

--

Hermione got home from a long day at work to a house filled with people. She sighed as she took her coat off. What was wrong with her? Why was she so tired of this scene?

She walked into the living room and found Lavender in a heated discussion with Ginny.

"Really, Gin, it's not your business."

"Well, you need to calm yourself down," Ginny raised her voice.

"You both need to concentrate on moving that sofa all the way over there," Luna said to them both. Ginny glared at Lavender.

"Lavender wants Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and the rest of the wizarding world all for herself," Ginny spoke to Hermione.

"Well, good luck to her," Hermione answered and slumped down in the armchair.

"You don't find it a bit unethical to try to get two guys at the same time?" Ginny asked heatedly.

"Honestly, I don't care." Hermione looked out the window.

Ginny and Luna exchanged concerned looks.

Lavender suddenly clapped her hands.

"I know! I will help you get ready tonight! You will look smoking hot. You won't be able to keep the boys off you," she giggled.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Hermione rose from the chair, "I'm not into the whole red lips, big hair."

She had left the room before she could hear Ginny's hearty laugh and Lavender's objections.

Hermione redrew to her room. Could she leave? Make up some kind of excuse not to attend the stupid party? She suddenly realized that she was sobbing.

_Get a hold of your__self you stupid girl, _she thought_, You do not cry over things like this._

That was it; she had to end this nonsense right now. No matter what happened tonight, she was going to have a great night. She used to have so much fun at these parties, even though she always fancied Harry quietly when no one was watching.

She opened the door and yelled to Ginny:

"Gin, would you be an angel and bring me a drink. I want something while I get ready."

She wore a pair of tight jeans that really flattered her curves. With that she wore a black top that left her back completely naked. She straightened her hair with the help of a potion,_ and_ a muggle straightner. She even opened her muggle makeup box and put a little bit of dark eye shadow around the eyes and a bit of lip-gloss.

She could hear a lot of people out in the flat all ready. She took a deep breath before opening her door.

_You can do __this. Just have fun, and don't let anything bother you!_

The first thing she heard as she entered the hallway was Harry's voice. Immediately her heart started beating faster. She took one more breath before walking with confident strides into the living room. She could feel Harry's eyes immediately.

"Wow, you look lovely," Ginny said.

She shot her a grateful smile and couldn't help noticing Lavender's annoyed look.

She walked over to the counter and grabbed two glasses of wine. She went straight to Harry. He was talking to Neville but saw her coming. He stopped talking as she approached.

"Peace?" she asked and smiled innocently.

"I could never be at war with you," he said and smiled at her.

He took one of the glasses and took a sip. But just as he was about to say something to her, she turned around and left.

Harry watched her walk away. She drove him crazy. She looked deadly tonight, and he was happy they weren't going to one of those clubs tonight. There'd be a hassle to keep all of those guys away.

He frowned as he saw Hermione take a seat next to George.

--

"Oh my! Then what happened?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Well, I told her that this Weasley was an occupied man, but that I had two twin brothers that together might come close to being as good as I am," Ron boasted.

"You did not!" Luna laughed and slapped his arm.

"No, I didn't, but I could have," he admitted with a shameful grin.

Dean and Cho Chang entered the apartment. Everyone was happy to see her and flocked around her to hear what was new in her life. Hermione however stayed far away from Cho; she was one girl Hermione could _not_ stand. And she knew more than well that Cho hated her just as much.

Hermione excused herself and left to open the front door. She took another sip of her wine. The night was coming along quite nicely, even though Cho was there.

She opened the door and met two grey eyes.

"Granger." Draco smirked at her.

"Hello, Draco,"

He stepped inside, and Hermione took a step back. Draco took of his coat and raised his eyebrows.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she asked, feeling stupid.

"Are you going to make me carry my coat around all evening?"

"Oh, sorry! You can put it in my room. Here, follow me."

She blushed and walked towards her room with Draco after her. She took the coat from him and could smell the cologne he was wearing. It really smelled nice.

"You look very sexy tonight," Draco said casually.

Hermione's cheeks turned even redder. She got a flash of Draco in the nightclub.

""Where did your dirty mind go just there?" he sneered.

Hermione looked into his eyes and allowed herself to get lost in them for just a moment.

"You're late," she stated.

"I am? I didn't know there was a set time." He tilted his head and looked at her from head to toe. He casually leaned with one shoulder against the wall.

"Well it's kind of rude to keep your date waiting, isn't it? Lavender has been here for hours,"

"My date? God no, she just invited me. But she is certainly not my date."

"Oh."

"Are you pleased?" He bit his lower lip and tried to read her expression.

Hermione started laughing.

"You really are the playboy everyone is saying. Look at you - talking to me, the person you hated the most in school."

"A lot has changed since school. You are by far the most interesting person here," he answered.

"You don't even know who is in there."

"Exactly."

Hermione turned around and walked into the living room. Draco had to smile to himself; it really was fun to tease her. But he hadn't lied. She intrigued him. That she was wonderful to look at didn't hurt, either.

Hermione walked over to George, ignoring Draco.

Harry's mood immediately fell as he saw Draco Malfoy enter the room. And when he saw Hermione walk blushed away from him he got even angrier.

---

"I would want to ask who has the biggest… wand around this table." Lavender giggled and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well I would want to ask just how many girls have shared Harry's bed," Cho said and looked sweetly at Harry.

"No one knows," Ron answered for him. Harry punched his friend on the shoulder.

"Gathering information for your next story, are you?" Ginny said in a rude tone of voice.

"Don't be silly, I would never write about Harry, unless it was extremely flattering." Cho tilted her head a bit and Harry smiled at her.

"Well, what about you Draco, are the rumours true? Are you Britain's biggest playboy?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Don't believe everything you hear," he replied.

"You'll have to teach me your tricks," Neville mumbled and everyone laughed at him.

"Well we can't all be virgins," Draco sneered and looked straight at Hermione.

"I'm not a virgin," she shot back. It was the wine talking; she would never have dignified that question, or rather – that insinuation, with an answer usually.

"Really?" Draco's eyes lit up. "I'd bet the lucky guy is in this room. So who won in the end, I bet it was Potter, he has a way with the innocent girls, right?"

"You better watch it!" Harry pointed angrily at Draco who raised both his hands.

"Relax Potter, it was just a joke."

Hermione walked over to the counter. She needed a break from the heated questions. She refilled her glass and played with the corkscrew opener with one hand.

"Oi, a gallion for your thought," George came up to her.

"They're not worth a gallion, I can assure you of that."

"You didn't let Malfoy get to you, did you?"

"Oh, it's not that."

"Then what?"

She turned around and leaned against the counter. George walked closer to her and put a lock of hair behind her ear. He leaned closer and lightly let his hand stroke her upper arm.

Hermione could feel many eyes on her and couldn't help looking over to the living room. She was right, most eyes were on them. She laughed and George turned and looked at them.

"Do you want to go for a walk a little later? Just the two of us?" he whispered close to her ear.

"Yes, I'd really like that," she whispered back. He let his hand run down her arm and then squeezed her hand before he walked back into the living room.

--

Harry felt himself getting angry at her. He got up and walked into the hallway just in time to see Hermione close the door to the bathroom. He banged the door and heard her unlock the door again.

"What..." she started but before she even had a chance to see who was knocking Harry had pushed himself inside.

"So what's going on between you and George?" he asked angrily.

Hermione jus looked at him with a confused stare.

"Are you drunk?" she finally asked.

Harry looked at her, she looked cute tonight.

He closed the distance between them in two fast strides. He cupped her face and kissed her hard on the lips. Hermione's eyes flew open and she looked startled.

He pulled away and looked at her with anticipation. Before she could react he kissed her again, this time she kissed him back, she ran her fingers through his hair. Harry pushed her up against the wall and pressed his whole body against her. She could feel his arousal press against her and she felt like she would pass out. Was this actually happening? He shoved his hand in under her top and hungrily grasped at her breast.

There was a knock on the door.

"Harry, you better get out here. Cho is asking for you, she seems really into you," Ron spoke in a hushed voice.

Harry took one step from Hermione. She looked completely confused, she put her hand on her forehead.

"Sorry, that was stupid," Harry muttered quickly before turning around and leaving the bathroom.

Hermione locked the door behind him. She walked over to the mirror and was surprised at how flushed she looked. She bent down and splashed her face with water.

_What the hell__ just happened?_

It had happened so quickly, she hadn't even had time to react. She pressed two fingers against her throat, her pulse hadn't beat this fast even during the war.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Here comes another chapter, I will try to update everyday. Thanks again to my beta Chelsey, any mistakes in the chapter are made by me and my last minute changes!**

**Thanks to those of you who write nice things and like the story, I really appreciate it!**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 4**

-

-

Hermione was standing out on her balcony with Luna and Ginny, she didn't want to tell them about the kiss here at the party.

"So what's going on between you and my brother?" Ginny asked and nodded encouragingly.

"You better not mean the youngest brother," Luna joked.

"Oh stop." Hermione laughed at both of them.

They were interrupted when the balcony door started to open. Draco stepped out on the balcony and the girls went quiet.

"Sorry ladies, didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to get a smoke." He started to turn around.

"Don't worry, you can smoke." Hermione didn't know what made her say that. He turned around and stepped back out again. He leaned against the railing and looked from girl to girl.

"Honestly, what _did_ I interrupt? What secrets were you talking about?"

"Hermione's love life," Luna answered before they had a chance to stop her.

A smile immediately grew on Draco's face.

"Well, please do tell."

"There's nothing to tell," Hermione stated.

"Literally!" Luna inserted.

Ginny placed a hand on Luna's mouth.

"Come on, Drunky McDrunkers, let's get you inside." She pulled Luna behind her.

Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable being out there alone with Draco.

"It's a great night," Draco stated. He was leaning slightly over the railing, both arms on it, gazing out over the view.

"Well it's a weird night at least," she answered quietly.

"I think these spring evenings are even better than the summer." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You surprise me, Draco…"

"Why, because I'm not the bastard you think I am?" He looked at her.

"No, I was going to say: you surprise me, talking about spring evenings"

"Well, things change." He looked at her lips as he said it.

"I guess they do," she agreed and gazed down at the view he had just stopped looking at.

"But it seems something's never change. I've seen that tonight." He tried to read her expression as he said this.

"What do you mean?" She looked into his grey eyes, afraid of his answer.

Draco chose not to say what was on his mind; he didn't want to embarrass her.

"I just meant that some of your friends in there will never be able to see me as anything but a Death Eater's son."

"They will, in time."

"Do you?"

She thought for a moment then answered:

"Getting there." She turned and walked off the balcony.

Draco smiled to himself. She intrigued him. She didn't take all of his bullshit, and he actually liked it. He didn't think he would be able to ever remember and see her as anything but a know-it-all in school, but she wasn't like that at all. She had grown into her knowledge, just as she had with her teeth. He looked at her through the window, she sure had grown into a sexy woman. But there was something about her, a sadness that had a strong presence.

--

Before he knew it, he was helping one of the Weasley twins carry out the other one. They were all walking with them to a taxi outside. The twin, whoever it was, had asked him because Draco was the more sober choice of the boys. They stuffed the drunken twin into the backseat.

"Thanks, that was decent of you Malfoy." George shook his hand.

"No worries, Weasley," he replied and watched George turn to say goodbye to his friends.

He walked up to Hermione.

"Honestly, you are more than welcome to sleep over," she told him.

He raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"Oh stop, you know what I mean - on one of the mattresses or the sofa."

Harry turned to Ron and gestured throwing up. Ron smacked him on the arm and stifled a laugh.

George took Hermione's arm and pulled her bit to the side, but they were still just a few feet from the others.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to take that walk," he whispered.

Hermione had totally forgotten about that, certain other things had occupied her thoughts.

"Yes, me to. Next time."

George threw a quick look at the others, they were all watching, but he didn't care. He leaned in and let his lips softly touch hers. Hermione was slightly surprised, she never thought George would to that with the others watching. She was relieved when he pulled back, letting it just be a small peck. He softly caressed her cheek.

"See you soon Hermione," he said and jumped into the taxi.

She fixed her eyes on the taxi as it pulled away, afraid of turning around. Not until Ginny spoke, did she force herself to face the rest.

"George and Hermione, sitting in a tree…" Ginny smiled brightly, but was cut off by Harry.

"Yeah Mrs. Weasley must be proud, having the same girl work her way through all her sons," he spat and turned on his heel.

Hermione felt like he had punched her in the stomach. He could really hurt her worse than anyone. Ginny took a step forward to say something but Hermione held her hand up.

"Don't," she said simply and the rest of them turned and walked back inside.

She sat down on the pavement and looked down the dark street.

"May I join you?" She looked up and saw the dark silhouette of Draco.

She gave him a slight nod. He sat down next to her and she could smell his cologne again. It wasn't hard to understand how Draco could be such a playboy. His hair had gotten longer and he didn't wear it quite as slick anymore. He was obviously very cautious of his appearance, his body seemed very toned and his clothes were always flawless.

"Do you want some of this?" he pulled a small flask out of his inner pocket.

"You brought your own spirits?" She gave him a weak smile.

"Well, I didn't know if you guys would try to poison me," he joked.

She grabbed it and took a large sip.

"Whoa, what the bloody hell is that?" she gasped while trying to breathe.

"Absinthe," he answered and reached for the bottle.

---

Hermione couldn't open her eyes. It hurt far too much. She took a breath, and even that was hurting her. She could feel that she was in her bed, but when did she get there? How did she get there? Her mouth felt dry, and she thought she would be sick.

She felt hot and started to pull down the covers a bit. As she did that she felt an arm lying over her waist. She also realized that someone was holding her from behind. Her eyes shot opened, and she winced with pain. She looked down and realized that she was in bra and knickers.

She could feel naked skin against her back, and panic started to rise. She looked down at the hand around her waist and she immediately knew it wasn't Harry's. This was a very well-groomed and polished hand. She got a bad feeling and felt fear building up. It suddenly got worse when she felt, what she could only guess was a morning erection poking her from behind. She turned her head slowly and saw Draco fast asleep.

She couldn't move.

_This is the worst thing that ever could have happened to me!_

She heard voices outside, and before she had a second to react there was a fast knock on the door and it opened.

"Herm…" Harry's voice died. He stared at them, not able to speak.

_No, __**this**__ is the worst thing that could happen!_

"Harry," she hoarsely croaked.

"What the bloody hell?" Ginny arrived at Harry's side, staring at them. Hermione felt Draco wake up after Ginny's loud shriek.

He pulled his hand of Hermione, and Luna and Ron showed up in the door, wondering what had happened.

"Would you fucking close the door and let us get dressed!" Draco ordered angrily.

"What the hell did you do to Hermione?" Ron yelled.

_I am going to die? Or __have __I died and went to hell_ Hermione thought.

Harry quickly turned around and pushed his way through the others and into the hallway. A moment later the front door slammed.

"Get the fuck out!" Draco ordered again, and Ginny pushed them out and closed the door. Hermione flew out of the bed and Draco couldn't stop his eyes from exploring her half naked body. She became aware of this quickly and reached for her robe.

She stared at him, completely shocked.

"Draco, are you naked under there?" she asked, panic in her voice.

"No," he answered without looking, "you wish."

"Are you sure?"

"Believe me, if we'd gotten naked together, you'd remember." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Why, are you that poorly endowed?"

"No because I'm just _that _good," he answered honestly and got out of the bed. Hermione stared at his naked torso. It was broad, muscular and tanned, quite the opposite from the school days.

"Do you mind?" he asked and pointed to his pants on the chair behind her.

"Oh sorry." She moved out of the way.

She sat down on the bed and cradled her head.

"What the hell happened yesterday? Why did you end up in my bed? Do you swear we didn't…"

"Look Gra… Hermione, believe me, I wouldn't mind under other circumstances," Hermione blushed, "but I'm not into girls half-way in a coma."

"How embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it; I was half-way there with you." He gave her an honest smile and she felt a bit better.

He bent down to start to put on his socks, and some blond hair fell into his face.

"But Harry and the others think…"

"Who cares?" He frowned at her.

He kneeled in front of her and put one hand on her knee.

"We know what happened, right?"

She raised one eyebrow.

"Fair enough, we kind of know what happened," he continued, "as for Potter, he's not one to talk, now is he?"

Hermione knew Draco was right, but she still hated the whole situation. She stole another peak at his naked torso and her cheeks felt a bit hot.

He grabbed his black shirt and put it on. While he was buttoning it he looked at her, now lying in the fetal position on the bed.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" he asked.

She just waved with her hand without opening her eyes. He opened the door to get her some water and bumped into Lavender Brown trying to peak inside.

"So it _is_ true?" she gasped, "I just can't believe it!"

He just pushed her aside and went into the kitchen. He saw Ron, Luna and Ginny in the living room looking incredulously at him.

He went back to Hermione's room and placed a drink on her nightstand.

"You know, they say the best cure is to take another shot in the morning."

Hermione almost gagged and put a hand on her mouth, Draco let out a heartedly laugh.

Hermione carefully opened her eyes.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you laugh like that." Draco's expression grew serious again. "No," she objected," I like it."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then without a word, he left her apartment.

--

Hermione stayed home from work on the Monday, and Luna had to force her to go on the Tuesday. She felt like her life was over. The look Harry had given her was etched into her mind. He looked so disappointed. She knew she hadn't slept with Draco, but Harry didn't know that. She knew Harry never thought he would walk into Hermione's bedroom and find her in there in bed with another man, especially Draco Malfoy.

She went into the waiting room to get another patient when she saw him there. He was leaning his elbows on his knees, looking dreamily out the window.

She took a breath and walked over to him.

"Harry," she said in barely a whisper.

He stood up quickly, so quickly that all the blood rushed to his head and he nearly lost his balance. Hermione reached out to give him support, but he quickly yanked his arm away from her.

"I'm here with work," he simply stated.

She nodded and tried to get him to meet her eyes.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Can't you come into to my room, for just a minute?"  
He turned his head towards her and looked her straight in the eye.

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you."

Hermione had to take a step back; it was almost like he hated her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She turned on her heel and quickly walked to her room where she broke down crying.

--

As her workday was finally over two days later, she packed her bag and left her room. Yet again she found a man in the waiting room waiting for her. Draco, unlike Harry, jumped to his feet and greeted her with an enticing smile.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" It sounded more rude than she meant it to.

"I thought you might be hungry?"

"Hungry?" She wasn't falling for this.

"All right, all right. How about a drink then?" He grinned widely.

"Funny," she answered.

"Oh come on, just one, OK?"

She knew she needed to unwind a little, so she agreed. Draco took her to a very nice bar, filled with the posh people of Magic London. Large smoky fountains were placed in various places, letting the smoke cascade down on the floor covering everyone's feet. Hermione hated to admit it, but she was impressed. The maître d' gave Draco a courteous nod, he was obviously a regular, and showed them to a table.

"I feel very underdressed," Hermione mumbled.

Draco ignored her comment.

"Are you uncomfortable being here with me?" he asked.

She looked at him. He was leaning on one elbow, his grey eyes piercing her.

"I'm not," she simply stated and he seemed satisfied by that answer.

"So what are you drinking tonight?" he asked.

"Whatever you recommend, just as long as it's not…"

"Absinth," he finished for her, "then we should try the Apple Martini's."

--

"Tell me you're kidding?" Hermione giggled.

"No, I'm telling you, I was the one who tricked Peeves into kissing Professor Trelwaney."

"How?"

"I told him that he would get the gift of Seer!" Draco boasted.

Hermione wasn't sure how long they had been at the restaurant, but it had been quite while. They had even ordered food. Draco stole a few extra glimpses of her whenever she wasn't looking. He thought she was almost radiant tonight. He knew that she was carrying a lot on her shoulders right now, but she didn't let it show. And she was actually giving him a chance, and Draco knew how hard it was for her. He hadn't forgotten the words he had called her in school, and he knew she would _never_ forget. He was about to take a bite when he froze.

_Damn it, we were having such a good time, I forgot. This will ruin everything! _he thought.

Hermione saw him staring and turned around to look at what had attracted his attention. She was horrified to see Harry and Cho talking to the maître d'. She turned back to her food quickly. Cho was looking beautiful in a very tight red silk dress, her black straight hair hanging over one shoulder, and her makeup flawless. Hermione felt as she guessed Ron had felt at the Yule ball in his dress-robes compared to everyone else.

_Please don't see us, please don't see us! _she thought.

She looked horrified at Draco and he seemed to be looking almost sorry and guilty. She closed her eyes and waited for the terror.

"Hermione!" Cho shrieked.

Hermione slowly turned around and looked at Cho dragging Harry by the hand towards their table, his face was like stone.

"Hello," Hermione croaked.

"Cho. Harry," Draco said politely.

"Well fancy meeting you two here. I left the party early so I didn't get a chance to, well witness. But I guess the rumours are true then!" Cho clapped her hands.

Hermione felt her cheeks getting red and she didn't know what she wanted more; to hit Cho, or just start bawling.

"Well, you'd better go get your table," Draco suggested trying to end this awkward situation.

"Oh my… poor George. Didn't Ron say that he was going to stop by Hermione's tonight? He'll just be heartbroken, or maybe he knows you are seeing other men?" Cho spoke in an overdramatic voice.

"Let's just go Cho," Harry mumbled as they turned and walked away.

Hermione stared down into her pasta, and therefore missed how Cho turned around and winked at Draco.

"Why do you let him bother you?" Draco broke the silence.

"He is my best friend," she answered quietly.

"Some friend!" Draco shrugged.

"You don't know him like I do; he's just not behaving like himself."

Hermione finished the rest of her Martini.

"Hey, take it easy with that, we don't want a repeat do we?"

"I don't even remember what happened…" she mumbled.

"That's probably for the best."

The rest of the evening was in fact as Draco had feared, spoiled. They hurried the rest of their dinner and then Draco took her home. George wasn't there, neither had he stopped by. Draco just figured this was another of Cho's lies.


	6. Chapter 5

-

-

**Chapter 5**

-

-

"Girls night out!" Luna said and opened the door to Hermione's room. She was lying on her bed with a pillow over her head.

"Never," she mumbled under her pillow.

"Come on Hermione, you have to come."

Hermione pulled the pillow away from her face.

"Luna my dear, out of about fifty girls night out, about one of them ended out _not _being with the guys. Do you really think it is a good idea for me to meet everyone? No one has even talked to me during the week. They all hate me."

"That's silly!" Luna said as she sat down on the end of the bed.

"Lavender is going to be all over me, I just can't face it."

Luna tilted her head and looked pleadingly at Hermione.

"Sorry Luna, I just won't go tonight."

--

And she didn't, she stayed home organizing her books, rearranging her sock drawer and she gave herself a pedicure.

As she lay in bed she replayed the previous week. Why had it happened? Why was she so affected by Harry? Why did he hurt her? He was so cold to her, it really wasn't good for her. She thought about waking up in the bed with Draco's arm draped around her, she remembered Draco's morning erection and started giggling in the dark in her bed. Why during this horrible week had he been the nicest of all her friends?

Ginny had been away on a game with her team and sent her two owls, but Hermione didn't feel like talking about it all in a letter. Luna had asked if she was ok, but in the end spent every night with Ron. Neither Harry nor Ron had talked to her at all.

She thought about that awful Absinthe and winced, suddenly she got a flashback:

_Hermione and Draco had sat on the street for more than an hour before they returned inside. They h__eard laughter in the living room and sneaked silently into her room._

"_We should have stayed outside, it's stuffy in here," Draco said. _

"_It was too cold," Hermione answered as she wrapped a blanket around her, "give me one more." She nodded towards the flask._

_Suddenly everything didn't seem so bad, she felt pretty good. Who cared what Harry thought or said? _

It was blurry for a while after that, but she did remember when they got into bed.

"_That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen." Draco pointed at her in her old nightgown._

_She looked down._

"_Y__eah well I don't usually sleep in this, only when I have male strangers in my bed!_

"

"_Well what do you usually sleep in, don't say in the nude, it'll kill me…" he joked._

_Draco took of his clothes and climbed into her bed._

"_Now you stay on your side," she mumbled very intoxicated and sat down on the bed._

_She threw herself back and the room was spinning. She turned and looked at Draco. He had his eyes closed and it didn't take long before he was snoring._

Another memory came into Hermione's mind:

_She had woken up a few hours later, boiling hot.__ It was after all spring and she wasn't alone in her bed. She of course was way too drunk to realize this, and had just pulled of her nightgown. _

Hermione turned in her bed. So that was what had happened. Draco really hadn't tried anything.

_Why would he?_ she thought.

--

Ginny and Luna arrived at their flat around lunch. Both of them were looking very tired and worn down.

"Guess what a good friend I am?" Hermione asked as she entered the living room where they both were crashed on the sofa.

"Are you gonna kill us? Because that's what I wish for?" Ginny complained.

"Not quite, but I _will_ run down and get you some scones and coffee," Hermione offered.

"That was second on my wish," Ginny agreed.

Hermione eagerly returned, she had to know about yesterday, what had happened, what had been said. She didn't even have to ask before Ginny started telling her.

"Well Lavender was of course ranting about you and Draco and you and George. She was very upset that you hadn't showed up, naturally."

"She said you were home shagging Draco," Luna added.

"Well we started up at Curly Pearls…"

"…but ended up at the guys flat." Hermione finished for her. Luna nodded.

"Harry wasn't there," Ginny said and took a large bite out of her scone. "but George was asking about you."

"Where was Harry?" Hermione looked at Ginny, not giving her a second to make up some excuse.

"He was spending the night with Cho," Luna finally answered.

Hermione exhaled slowly.

"So, was George upset?"

"No," Ginny replied happy to change the subject, "not at all. He knew you weren't one to jump into the sack with anyone."

"Glad someone believes that," Hermione muttered.

"But I've got some news, and you might not be pleased about it," Ginny continued.

Hermione's eyes shot opened.

"Mum has decided that she wants everyone over for dinner… tonight. Everyone!" she added so Hermione would understand.

Hermione couldn't possibly say no to Mrs. Weasley that would be rude.

"But you know what, if Harry is a jerk – I'll tell him to fuck off for you," Ginny added when she saw the look on Hermione's face.

"Wow you are not as nice when you are hung-over," Luna said.

"I think I will have to deal with Harry by myself, but thanks Gin." Hermione smiled at her. They were good friends, both of them. Harry hadn't felt like a friend in quite sometime now. Hermione suddenly realized that she hadn't told the girls about the kiss in the bathroom. She decided to keep it to herself.

--

Hermione took her time getting ready. She was in no hurry to get to The Burrow. Luna and her fell out of their fireplace together, covered in dust.

Hermione looked around at the well known kitchen. He wasn't there yet. Mrs. Weasley helped them to their feet.

"Oh Mrs. Weasley, it smells so wonderful," Luna said dreamily.

Mrs Weasley was obviously very pleased with this. She was extremely fond of Luna and was the happiest of all when Ron finally asked Luna out.

"Babe?" Ron called from the other room and Luna left the kitchen before they could blink. Mrs. Weasley looked kindly at Hermione, and that made Hermione relax. It meant that the stories about her hadn't reached The Burrow.

"Would you help me set the table sweetheart?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course."

"We'll eat in the garden, I think."

Hermione grabbed some plates and headed out in the garden. She almost dropped them when she saw Harry, Ron, Fred and George playing Quidditch in the garden. They all looked down at her from the sky.

_What do I do? Do I turn around? Ignore them? _

George waved at her and she waved back. She headed for the table and deliberately turned her back towards them. She went back inside and this time she levitated as much as she could. Anything to avoid going back out there too many times. She again placed her back towards the guys. She soon heard someone touch down behind her.

"Hey," George said and she turned around.

"George." She didn't know what to say to him. What did he expect? What had he thought?

"Are you ok? I mean, I heard you've had a tough week."

She looked down at her feet.

"Oh you know me, can bounce back from anything, "she forced a small snort like laughter at the back of her throat, "look George, I don't know what you've heard…"

He held up a hand to silent her.

"I have heard rumours and stories," he thought for a second, "most from Lavender actually… wow that girl's really got a mouth on her. But I know you Hermione, and I know better than to judge you."

Hermione felt so happy that she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She could see the boys in the air looking at them.

Suddenly George almost fell over. Ginny had jumped up on his back.

"Get off you brat," he joked but started spinning around. Hermione laughed at them.

"Mom sent me out here to get everyone to help carry chairs for the table. It's almost time to eat."

Soon they were all sitting around the table, Harry as far from Hermione as possible of course. Ron sat next to Hermione. She looked at him with her big brown eyes and tried to read his expression.

"What?" he whispered.

"Do you hate me as well?" she whispered back.

He threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, he then kissed the side of her forehead.

"Never," he added and then playfully pushed her away. "Sorry if I've been a bit absent this week. Just, you know… took a while to wrap my head around it. I did after all see you with Malfoy. Yuck!" He pretended to throw up and Hermione hit him on the shoulder.

After dessert had been enjoyed they all lay down on the grass and looked at the evening sun setting. Mrs. Weasley sighed loudly.

"I could bloody well burst," she exclaimed.

"Mum!" Ron and Ginny said together.

"Well I could," she answered honestly, "I wish your father was here. Bloody ministry keeping him late all the time, and working weekends... At least you came and kept this old woman company. I really hate that Bill and Fleur moved to France…" she complained.

"Oh no not again." Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione laughed a bit at him.

"They'll be back in a year, will you give it a rest?" Fred told her.

"Who'll help clear the table? Well the boys didn't help me set it, so you just better help me clear it," she said warningly.

They were up on their feet quickly. Harry glared at Hermione as he got up.

She got up and walked over to one of the swings hanging from a branch of an old oak tree.

"Are you coming inside with us?" Ginny asked friendly.

"I'll be there in a while. I just need to clear my head."

--

She looked out on the field. How did it all turn out like this? Had she been so in love with Harry all these years that she hadn't allowed herself to feel anything? Was that it?

She saw someone approaching in the corner of the eye. It was Harry. She stopped swinging.

"I'm just getting the tablecloth," he mumbled.

"Right."

Just as he turned to leave she said:

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?"

He slowly turned around.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything."

It looked like he thought about it for a moment, then he walked over and sat down on the swing next to her. He kicked the ground without looking at her.

"I don't understand why you are so mad at me Harry. What did I do? I mean, if you know me at all you must know that I didn't sleep with Draco. Even though I honestly don't see how that's any of your business."

"I know," he simply answered.

"I'm sick of this Harry." She turned to look at him.

"I am to."

"You're being – well you're not being you. Why do you say the things you say?"

"Don't know," he mumbled.

"You don't make me feel good, you make me feel… empty. You say these really hurtful things and then you don't seem to feel bad about it the slightest."

"I just can't bear to think about you together with Draco…"

She interrupted him.

"I'm not _with_ Draco, but I'll tell you this, he has been a better friend to me then you have these past couple of weeks."

Harry frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"And what about what happened in the bathroom? Are we ever going to talk about that?" Hermione's voice was getting louder and louder, her temper rising.

"What about it? It was nothing," he mumbled.

"Oh, okay. Well good to know."

She jumped of the swing and stood right in front of him.

"I think we need to stop this," she gestured between them.

"Stop what?"

"This! I don't really feel like being your friend right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry also rose.

"Harry I have been a very loyal friend to you, and I never thought you'd be as evil as you have been. It seems like you don't care about me at all."

"I care."

"I just can't do this anymore… wait for you to grow up. I deserve to be treated better than this. I can't be your friend when you feel like it, just to watch you go home with some girl."

"What has that got to…"

"Look Harry, honestly, I am sick of it."

Harry looked at her, he almost felt like he didn't recognize her. She seemed so angry and bitter with him. Had he been that bad? He just hated seeing her with Malfoy.

"So is Malfoy your new boyfriend?" he asked with a sarcastic voice

She looked unbelievingly at him and started to walk away.

"What happens now?" Harry called after her.

She turned and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't always have all the answers Harry; you'll have to figure this one out on your own."

She excused herself to Mrs Weasley and went straight back to her flat.

She started pacing around the living room. What had just happened? Had she ended her friendship with Harry? No, that would never happen! She couldn't live without him; she didn't _want_ to live without him. He seemed so indifferent to what she was saying? Was she not important at all to him? She looked at the clock, it was still early. Luna wouldn't be back for ages. She grabbed her coat and hurried back out the door.

--

A short while later she found herself in a place she never thought she would be. Outside the hotel suite Draco Malfoy was renting. Why was she here? Was it because she had no one else to talk to? Or did she just want to see him? Maybe one of his sexy evil glances would cheer her up… She knocked the door quickly, before she could change her mind.

She was just about to turn around and leave when it jerked open.

Draco was standing in his robe. It was a dark green silk robe, and he hadn't closed it properly. Hermione could see his black silk boxers. He looked very surprised to see her.

"Hermione," he simply stated.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know why I came…" she suddenly went silent when she saw a woman in the background. Pansy Parkinsson came walking towards the door, a cocktail in one hand, the other on her hip. She was slightly more dressed than Draco, in a bra and a skirt. She looked very unhappy to have been disturbed and she started laughing when she saw Hermione.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Pansy snorted. "I'm sorry little Mud… Muggleborn, you have the wrong room."

"Shut up," Draco shot at Pansy who looked shocked, "is everything ok?"

"Excuse me, I shouldn't have come here. I don't know what I was thinking."

Hermione turned on her heel and hurried away. Draco closed the door as she left.

"What the hell was she doing here?" Pansy sounded very jealous.

"None of your business," Draco flung himself on the elegant sofa.

"Well, if you might give me some disgusting Mudblood disease, than I'd rather know it."

"Oh what a romantic thing to say Pansy, you are really getting me in the mood. I'll be sure to tell your husband about the diseases you and I share."

Pansy laughed nervously.

"Now where were we?" She kneeled in front of Draco and started opening his robe wider.

Draco rolled his eyes, very uninterested.

"Oh, so tense, don't worry sweetie. Pansy knows how to make Draco happy." She started fingering the hem of his underwear but he pushed her hand away.

"I'm taking a shower."

"Want company?" Pansy sounded hopeful.

"No."

"But I'm only in town for tonight."

"Call my driver, he'll drive you back to your hotel," he answered.

Pansy swore under her breath.

--

Harry flew high up on his broom, far away from sight of all Muggles. He went as fast as he could. He needed to burn off some steam.

He hated what had happened today, but he couldn't help it. She couldn't honestly think he would be happy about her meeting a new guy? He would never. But if it had to be like this, so be it. Hermione would never understand… It just _had_ to be like this.

He wanted to go to her, apologize, hold her, kiss her... More than anything he wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't. His mind wondered back into the toilet, where he had pressed her against the wall. He felt frustrated and forced his broom to go faster.

He felt tears escape his eyes and violently fly to the sides as the wind pushed them away.

"Oh Hermione…" he whispered.

--


	7. Chapter 6

**-**

**Chapter 6**

**-**

**-**

Three days later as Hermione entered her flat, she saw a man's jacket hanging in the hallway.

_Oh stop it. It's not Harry, don't get your stupid hopes up!_

She entered the living room where Draco Malfoy was listening to a story, told by Luna. Hermione smiled at the look on Draco's face. No matter how he had changed, Hermione knew he would never enjoy one of Luna Lovegood's crazy stories.

Luna quickly excused herself and Hermione sat down in one of the armchairs.

"I came to invite you to dinner," Draco finally spoke.

"What, in your hotel room?" Hermione answered.

He smiled at her.

"I can come and pick up in a couple of hours. You might want to change."

-

Hermione went out with Draco that evening, the one after that as well.

They stayed out late, and actually had a great time. Draco understood that something had happened, and he did his best to keep Hermione's mind on something else.

He really enjoyed spending this time with her, he usually thought girls were good for only one thing, and he hadn't even kissed her yet.

Hermione had invited Draco to join her at the dinner party Ginny had invited everyone to. They were going to meet in a nice restaurant in London, magical of course. Hermione could only guess that Harry would be there, and Luna had told her that he was spending a lot of time with Cho, so she'd probably be there to.

She straightened her hair, and with the help of a Muggle spray, it looked very shiny and pretty. She wore a pair of flared loose black pants, and a tight black top. There was a gap between her pants and her top, showing of some of her stomach.

She put on some mascara and lip-gloss and was quite pleased at what she had accomplished. Luna wasn't home so Hermione played very loud music and began dancing in front of her mirror, but was startled to hear a very loud banging on the door. She yanked it open and saw Draco.

"Where's the fire?" she screamed over the music. She turned and pointed her wand towards the living room and it finally went silent.

"Are you kidding? I've been knocking forever. And what the bloody hell are you listening to?"

"Oh, it's just some Muggle music. Come on in, I'm just about ready to go"

Draco stepped inside and he could see a large pile of clothes lying on Hermione's bed. She was hurrying back and forth looking for one of her shoes. She looked slightly flushed when she came back out to him.

"You look lovely," he assured and she smiled.

Draco took a step closer to her and Hermione stopped breathing. He placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her close to him. He looked into her brown eyes and then confidently lowered his head and kissed her. Hermione was cautious first, but gave in to the kiss. Her feet tingled slightly, a feeling she had never felt with anyone except Harry. Draco pulled away from her, he bit his lower lip, and it looked like he was controlling himself from throwing her up against the wall.

"There, I didn't want to have to wait until later tonight to do that. Shall we go?" He gave her his arm, she took it and they left.

--

Everyone Hermione supposed would be at the party was there.

They had a large round table, and in order they sat: Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Cho, Harry, Lavender, Fred, Angelina, George, Parvati and then there were two empty seats for her and Draco. They smiled and greeted everyone, none of them meeting Harry's eyes.

Hermione took the seat next to Parvati, and Draco sat next to Ginny. Hermione was sitting almost directly opposite to Harry and Cho, and she hated it.

She should be used to seeing Harry with his girls, but she could never stand it.

They started with drinks and Hermione ordered a large glass of white wine.

Draco leaned over and whispered:

"So this is basically what you guys do every single weekend? Just hang out."

"Pretty much- always the same people as well, unless someone brings a date once in a while."

"Like you brought me."

His breath tickled her ear, it was hot and moist.

She turned and looked into his grey eyes.

"Right."

Ginny waited until everyone had received their drinks.

"Ok my dear, dear friends. I have gathered you here to make an announcement…"

Everyone went silent and listened intently.

"You're pregnant!" Fred guessed.

Ignoring Fred's comment Ginny continued as if he had never spoken. "… I have been scouted by a great great team. I will start playing for the … Tutshill  
Tornados"

"My favourite team!" Cho exclaimed and started clapping, the rest followed and clapped as well.

--

As dessert arrived Hermione was given a Caramel Rice Pudding. She frowned. Draco looked inquiringly at her.

"What's wrong?"

"This isn't mine," she mumbled.

She only knew one person who ordered Caramel Rice Pudding. She looked up and met Harry's eyes. Indeed, in front of him sat an Olde English Trifle. He silently reached the plate across the table and she in return gave him his. Just as he grabbed the plate of Pudding his fingers grazed hers and she looked at him again. He ignored her and started talking to Cho again.

"Everything ok?" Draco asked, he couldn't help noticing the obvious tension.

"Fine." She took a large piece of Trifle.

"How about if we get out of here as soon as possible?"

"You read my mind, these guys will probably stay here drinking for ages. I'm not really up for it," she answered relieved.

Draco put his hand on hers on the table, and it gave him great joy to see that the only person who noticed was Harry, and he didn't look happy at all.

-

Draco leaned back on his elbows. They were on Hermione's balcony, he had followed her home, she had invited him in, and there they were. He took a deep puff from his cigarette.

"That's a nasty habit you know." She nodded towards the cigarette.

He nodded without answering.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" she continued.

Hermione was sitting on one of the chairs.

"It was bearable," Draco finally answered. "So what's the story with you and Potter?"

He didn't want to ask, he thought he sounded like a school-girl but he needed to know. To his horror he had realized that his feelings for Hermione had grown into something more than doing Cho Chang a favour. Hermione was slightly taken a back by the question.

"Well as you saw tonight, he despises me," she spoke softly.

Draco flicked his cigarette over the railing.

"Were you two never an item? Nothing ever happened between you?"

_Nothing and everything… __How honest should I be?_

"We were never a couple."

Draco sat down next to her.

"I am intrigued."  
She looked surprised at him.

"Well if he's not responsible for your virginity-loss, who is?"

She laughed at him.

"I bet you have quite a few of those on your conscience," Hermione said, trying to change the subject.

"Let's go inside." He stood and walked before she had answered.

"Do you want some coffee?" she asked as she entered the living room.

He shook his head.

"Come here," he said.

Hermione's heart started beating quickly and she slowly took a step towards him.

He took her chin lightly in his hand and raised her head. Her brown eyes made his insides warm.

Their lips met, and this time there was a lot more fire in the kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and deepened the kiss.

Draco backed towards the sofa, and as the back of his knees hit it, he sat down, pulling Hermione with him.

He helped her by slightly lifting her, he pulled her under him and laid his weight on top of her.

He tasted her neck, and worked his way down to her collarbone.

Hermione ran one hand through his hair.

_It really doesn't feel like Harry's at all. I really love Harry's hair..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by her own moan as Draco kissed her earlobe.

He gently shoved a hand under her shirt and gently touched her soft stomach. He suddenly pulled back, and raised himself on his knees. Without a word he quickly pulled his shirt over his head, and lowered himself again.

Hermione let her hands softly touch his back while they were kissing.

_Am I really going to do this? This will change everything. If I sleep with Draco, Harry will never look at me the same again. What have I got to loose? Harry doesn't love me like that… But do I really want this? It feels so good…_

Again Hermione's thoughts were interrupted, this time by Luna's voice.

"Oh my, so sorry!"

Draco quickly jumped of Hermione, who sat up quickly.

Luna, Ron and Lavender were standing googly eyed, staring at them.

Draco grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on again. Lavender looked delighted.

"We came… finished, dinner," Ron blurted.

"It's fine Ron, this is Luna's flat too," Hermione answered, her cheeks as red as Ron's hair.

She took Draco's hand and led him out of the living room. When they came to the hallway they both started laughing.

"Wow, it got a bit hot in there," Hermione said.

"Why don't we go to my hotel room and finish what we started?" He stepped closer to her and tried to kiss her again, she could barely resist.

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"I think it's for the best that they came when they did. I'm not really the kind of girl you're used to."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" he asked, laughing at her.

"Well I've never gotten it on in a nightclub in front of a lot of people for once," she smiled and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Oh I knew you would throw that in my face sooner or later. Such a shame, I wanted to suggest that we'd go dancing soon."

_There's that sexy smile again_

"Good night Draco." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I just want you to know, that there hasn't been any nightclubs in a while. Just so you know…"

Hermione smiled.

"Good."

--

Hermione slept horribly that night; Harry haunted her dreams. She woke up with a raging headache, and she dreaded the rest of the day.

Luna was sitting at the kitchen table, looking dreamingly out of the window.

"Hey," Hermione said quietly as she pored herself a cup of coffee.

"You're not going to be happy," Luna spoke, still looking out of the window.

"What now?" Before Luna had a chance to answer Hermione saw the article on the table. It was the mornings Daily Prophet. The gossip page was spread on the table.

"_**How many hearts can Hermione Granger break? **_

_The __Daily Prophet__ has reported for years about Hermione Granger, the Muggleborn friend of Harry Potter. When in Hogwarts, she seduced and broke Harry Potter's heart, followed by Viktor Krum and Ronald Weasley. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have been noted as a couple for years, but yet again has Harry's heart been broken? Hermione Granger has now enthralled notorious bachelor Draco Malfoy. Ms. Granger shows little regard to her past lovers' feelings, as Ronald Weasley was forced to witness Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy naked, in each other's arms, almost in public. Many feel that Ms. Granger should take higher regard to the fact that Ronald Weasley never got over the heartache she caused him. _

_How long will it take before Ms. Granger's hunger for famous wizards is satisfied, one wonders. Harry Potter, on the other hand, has been seen around town with the lovely Cho Chang, and witnesses say they look happy and in love. We have contacted some old Hogwarts students to get comments on the latest story:_

_Pansy Parkinson: 'What?! Draco and Hermione Granger? That is impossible. Well if Draco has been seen around with that girl, it has to be for some other reason. She is a vial creature that Granger girl, obviously trying to get her claws into anyone she can.'"_

-

Hermione threw the paper back on the table without finishing it.

"Oh - that woman!"

Luna looked up at her.

"Do you believe Ron isn't over you?" she asked sadly.

"Oh Luna, that's nonsense. You know it is! Ron is madly in love with you, it has been years since we were an item."

Luna looked down at her hands.

"How the bloody hell did Rita find out about yesterday anyway?"

"Well that's obvious," Luna answered.

Hermione slumped down in the opposite chair.

"Well Lavender of course," Luna stated.

Hermione looked horrified.

"She wouldn't!"

"She has become friends with Cho Chang, hasn't she? And Cho works with Rita."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Had Lavender sold her out?

--

Hermione hurried to get to work. She couldn't bear staying home any longer.

People were giving her weird glances, and she became more upset throughout the day. Poor Harry, this had been his life for so long? When lunch came, she ate it alone in her room. As she bit down on her sandwich there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called out.

Draco entered, looking rather amused.

"So, apparently we were half naked yesterday," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I just can't catch a break," she sighed.

Draco pulled up a chair and sat down next to her behind the desk.

"You don't really care about that stupid story do you?"

"Yes I do."

"That's what a figured, that's why I'm here."

He looked at her. It looked like she was close to tears.

"You should have seen Luna this morning, she was so sad. That horrible Rita Skeeter puts ideas in people's heads." He stroked her back as she let her head hang. "I have an idea," Draco started and Hermione looked unbelievingly at him.

"No just listen. How about if you take the afternoon off and I promise to cheer you up."

Hermione eventually agreed and as they left her office she was actually becoming slightly curious about what Draco had in mind. As they left St. Mungo's Hermione tried to keep her head down so that as few people as possible would recognize her.

As she got into Draco's limousine a woman on the street was actually pointing at her and she quickly closed the car door. Had she only looked at the other side of the street, she would have seen Harry standing there, watching them. He had read the article and guessed how upset Hermione would be. He had hurried straight to St. Mungos, but as he arrived he saw Hermione exiting the building with Draco's arm around her shoulders. She did look sad, but Draco was the one comforting her.

-

**Reviews are ****always appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 7

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 7**

**-**

**-**

Harry returned to his flat - it was empty and felt cold. He slumped down on the sofa and put on arm over his head. How had this happened? This wasn't supposed to happen. Hermione wasn't supposed to meet someone. How would he ever be able to live with that? A tear ran down the side of his face. He listened to the wind rattling the trees outside and felt something he had never felt before. He felt completely empty

He knew he had lost Hermione. She was moving on, without him. He wasn't her lover, or even her friend. But she had found Draco Malfoy, and he was the one sharing precious moments with her now. Another tear ran down his face. He thought about her sweet face, what it looked like when she was laughing. He let her voice ring in his ears. He thought about her sweet beautiful delicate hands. He had held them so many times, now he would never do that again.

Harry fell a sleep, emotionally exhausted but woke up when Ron was shaking him.

"You alright mate?" he asked concerned.

Harry sat up.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight o'clock... I just stopped by to get some of my stuff. Staying at Luna's tonight, we have the whole place to ourselves, better make the most of it you know?" He winked at Harry..

"Why? Where's Hermione?"

"Oh, well… uh… Luna said that she went away somewhere."

"With Malfoy?" Harry already knew the answer.

Ron looked guilty and the nodded slightly.

He sat down on the armchair.

"What's up mate?" he asked with apprehension.

Harry avoided his gaze.

"Harry? Look I know you hate what is going on between Hermione and Malfoy. Why don't you just talk to her about it?"

"It's not my place."

"Look, when we found them yesterday…"

Harry looked startled.

"So that was true? Like the article said?!"

"I thought you knew, sorry. Well listen, they weren't naked like it read, just Draco, well half-naked."

Harry waved with his hand. He didn't want to know anymore.

"I've lost her," he whispered tears in her eyes.

"Well if you've lost her, it's your own bloody fault to tell you the truth." Ron looked harshly at him.

"I know. I just wish things could have been different."

"I don't get you Harry. She has been available for years, you two have been all over each other. I've just been waiting for you to get it on. But instead you've gone home with all these others birds. Now, Hermione finally likes someone else, and you're acting like your world is crashing."

Harry looked angrily at Ron.

"Well maybe it _is_ crashing!" he screamed.

"Well, you're too late," Ron answered calmly. "And did you ever stop to think that maybe her world crashed every time you went home with another girl?"

"I know, all right Ron, I bloody know. I wouldn't have done anything different, but I can't help that I feel this way."

"Feel how?"

"Like I've lost her forever. How could I let her go?"

Ron walked over to Harry and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"No I'm alright. Go and be with Luna."

--

"Oh that feels so good," Hermione moaned.

She was lying on a massage table, getting all her muscles worked on.

Draco smiled at her. He was lying on the table next to her, getting the same treatment.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Please, surprise me again soon," she agreed.

"Well how about I come over there and finish the massage?" he grinned at her.

"Draco." Hermione's cheeks turned pink and she looked embarrassed at Draco's masseuse who acted like she couldn't hear them.

Draco's eyes wondered south of Hermione's back, just above her towel.

"How about we go over to the hot tube," he said as the massage was closing its end. He turned to his masseuse, "Get us champagne," he ordered.

Hermione didn't like the way he spoke to the staff, but she chose to ignore it. She was having such a nice time, and she honestly thought she deserved some relaxation.

"Do you come here often?" she inquired.

Draco took her hand and led her to the Jacuzzi.

"Every week," he stated.

"Wow, I could get used to that," she giggled as she sipped some champagne.

"Maybe you will," he gave her an intense stare and she looked away.

He looked at the water dripping down her chest, and he felt like ripping off that bathing suit. He had never spent this time with a woman without sleeping with her. He wondered what Hermione felt like, what she looked like naked.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded, it was very obvious where his eyes were resting.

He shook it off and changed the subject.

"So the Daily Prophet ball is in two weeks. Will you go with me?"

"Never in my life. I wouldn't set foot there after what they wrote," she answered.

"Hermione," he said seriously. "You are thinking about this too much. You _need_ to go there, with your head held high. You need to show them that they can't scare you away. I have to go, and you wouldn't want me to take someone else would you?"

He smirked at her and continued: "Besides, you'll be there with the most handsome guy around!"

_I wish I was, but he is taking that bloody Cho Chang. _she thought_. Thank God Draco can't read my mind._

--

An owl was hooting outside Draco's window. He put down the book he'd been reading and let it in. It dropped a parcel on the floor and Draco read:

**Draco**

**I have an interview lined up for you at the ministry regarding a place in the Auror training. I'll keep my end of the deal, keep yours!**

**// C**

He frowned and threw the parcel in the fire. He knew what Cho wanted him to do. He was to make sure Harry and Hermione wouldn't be friends again. He knew that if he seduced Hermione, Harry would never forget it. It surely would be the killing stroke. But he hated doing this. Hermione's reputation had already taken a large blow, and he knew she was hurt by it. But becoming an Auror was his dream, and he had to do it. He looked into the mirror.

"Shape up Draco, you can do this! You have seduced hundreds of girls just for fun, this is no different. You don't care about some stupid girl!"

But he knew that wasn't true. He knew he cared about Hermione very much. She had been nicer to him than anyone ever had.

--

After his interview he knew it had gone very well. He had charmed the female interviewer and impressed the male. He couldn't be sure of course, but he had a very strong feeling that he had been accepted. He was in a very good mood that evening as he got ready for his date with Hermione. She had told him that the whole gang was having a party at Fred and George's, but she didn't want to go. She didn't want to be judged.

So Draco had promised her that they would have fun on their own, and he would make her forget all about them.

He dressed in all black, something he did most of the times. It really made him look good and he knew it. As he shaved he thought about what would happen tonight. Would tonight be the night? Would he bring Hermione home and put her in his bed? Would he finally get to taste her skin, all of it? Would he get to feel what her hands scratching his skin felt like? Her hot breath panting, excited… moaning his name.

He had to take a moment before he could continue shaving, he had gotten himself all excited just thinking about it. He sent his limousine to pick up Hermione, it brought her to the restaurant where he was waiting for her. She looked perfect in her black cocktail dress and black pumps. She wore her hair loosely, the curls bouncing as she walked.

He stood up in his seat as she approached.

"Well Ms Granger, you look absolutely lovely," he stated and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"You don't look half bad yourself" She smiled brightly while taking a seat.

The evening was lovely with interesting conversation and he felt pleased with himself when he made Hermione laugh.

"So, did you decide yet?" Draco finally asked as dessert arrived.

She looked inquisitive at him.

"About the ball," he continued.

"Oh that, well no I haven't.

"Come on Hermione, it's only a week away. I demand that you come with me."

Hermione guessed that his last statement was half-serious and it annoyed her slightly.

"Well if you demand it, I guess I will have to comply with your request," she joked.

-

Soon they were sitting on the sofa in Draco's hotel room, drinking a Cognac. The crackling of the fire was the only noise that could be heard.

"You look absolutely wonderful tonight," Draco stated.

Hermione let her head rest against the sofa. She felt sleepy.

"Have you ever been in love Draco?" she spoke softly.

He thought about it for a moment.

"No," he finally answered.

He looked at her neck, the fire gave it a golden glow. He bent forward and stroked it with his fingertips.

""What would you do if I ravished you right here and now?" he inquired.

Hermione giggled, obviously thinking this a joke.

"How many girls have you bedded?" she slurred, both tired and intoxicated.

"Keeping count is for losers," he answered and his hand trailed down her arm softly. "So now answer me one question, who was the lucky one who was your first?"

She opened her eyes again, and smiled.

"It was Ron," she answered. Draco frowned a little, he suddenly disliked Ron Weasley more.

"How the devil did that happen?" He let his hand slide over her waist and down her hip.

"We were an item for a while. I thought we were in love…"

"But you weren't?"

"I wasn't at least? Can I have some more cognac?"

Draco reached over and re-filled her glass. He didn't want to know why she wasn't in love with Ron. He had a feeling of whom she had loved, and maybe still loved. But he didn't want to know.

"So back to Potter, did he really never get into your knickers?" He looked intensively at her, his grey eyes trying desperately to read her expression as she sipped her cognac.

"Well, once during the war. After Ron and I had ended it... We were hiding in an old house, and when everyone had fallen asleep we had this moment."

"Moment?"

His hand was now stroking the outside over her thigh and he felt himself getting very aroused. He wasn't sure he wanted her to keep talking. He just wanted to lift the dress over her hips, and enjoy her.

"Don't know if I should tell you about it really, no one really knows. Or at least I never told anyone. Well we were awake, and we talked for a long time. Then Harry held me because it was cold, we kissed for the first time. It was a wonderful moment. But the final battle happened just a few days after that, and we never mentioned it again. It was a stupid thing to happen really…" Hermione looked into the fire, a definite sadness in her eyes. "Harry kind of changed towards me after that. I guess he really regretted it, you know."

Draco grabbed both her legs and pulled her further down on the sofa, so she was lying more on her back. He climbed on top of her but didn't kiss her.

He watched her close her eyes as he thrust his groin against her. There was no way of hiding his excitement and he wasn't sure he could control himself much longer.

He leaned down and let his tongue gently touch her neck, it tickled her and she giggled.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm a bit tipsy."

He stroke some curls from her face.

"That's all right, you've had a rough couple of weeks. Let's get you in bed." He helped her up and led her to his bedroom. She plumped down on the bed and swayed gently from side to side. "Do you mind if I get you out of these clothes?"

She shook her head. He bent down and took of her pumps, and then slowly pulled down the zipper on the back of her dress.

The dress slid of her, revealing a matching set of black underwear. He inhaled quickly, oh how he had wanted to see her like that tonight. He licked his lips as he gazed down on her knickers. He lifted her legs and put her comfortably in his bed.

He took of his clothes and crawled into the bed next to her. He snuggled up behind her and put his arm around her.

This really was a new one for Draco, a sexy woman in bed, that he couldn't sleep with. And one he actually would allow to spend the whole night, that was even more rare.

Suddenly Hermione turned and faced him. Her eyes were open.

"I thought you were a sleep," he whispered.

"You thought wrong."

She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft at first before the passion broke through. Draco pushed his hand in her hair and rolled on top of her.

"I want you, I want you so much Hermione, you are driving me insane," he mumbled against her neck.

Hermione cherished this feeling. He wanted her, and it felt wonderful. She had waited so long for Harry to say something like that, but she had waited in vain.

"You have me," she softly answered back.

Draco raised his head and looked into her eyes, almost waiting for her to change her mind. She nodded again, to reassure him that he had heard correctly. All Hermione could think about was "right here, right now". For one evening she wanted to leave Harry behind her, he was always in her mind, but he wouldn't be tonight.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay ****guys' time for another chapter. ****I know you are getting frustrated with Harry, which is the point of the story ;-) I love angst in fanfiction, and I don't believe life is a perfect fairytale – things generally don't go smoothly. I love all your reviews; keep 'em coming. Thanks again to my Beta Chelsea, any errors are due to my last minute changes!**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 8**

-

-

Hermione stirred, she was having the dream she had dreamt so many times. _She was back in that house during the war. They were with the Order, hiding, waiting for the battle that would come tomorrow._

_She was sitting alone by the window, looking out at the storm outside. She lazily wiped away a few tears from her face. She hardly noticed them, she had been crying for more than an hour. She jerked back to reality as she felt a hot hand on her naked shoulder._

_Harry sat down on the floor next to her._

"_Are you ok? He spoke silently, not to wake the others._

"_I guess I'm just worried. You know, the usual."_

_He nodded sadly._

_He put his hand on her back and stroke back and forward._

"_Everything could change tomorrow, couldn't it?" She asked._

"_But everything can change at any moment," he answered._

_She leaned against his shoulder, taking comfort in the warmth of his arms._

"_Why can't I just stay here? With you?" she whispered._

"_Believe me, I'd love that.__"_

_Something about the way he said it made Hermione look up into his green eyes. He looked very serious. They kept the gaze for a few moments. Harry licked his lips and placed one of his hands on the back of Hermione's head, carefully pulling her towards him. As their lips met it was pure fireworks in her body. Every part of her tingled ached and desired. She had wanted to kiss, touch, hold him for so long. Long before it had ended with Ron, but she had always thought it was impossible, but here they were. _

_Harry lowered her on the cold floor and she winced slightly from the cold feeling against her body._

_  
"I'm sorry, I don't have anything to put under__ you," he said._

"_I don't care." She pulled him down with her, and he kissed her again. His hands carefully touched her naked arms and shoulders. She had one hand in his hair, the other one on his back. Almost holding him there, as if she was afraid he would pull away._

_They had stayed like that for hours. Kissing, holding and just touching each other. Many moments were spent just gazing in to the green emerald eyes that she loved. And she could have sworn that what she felt from Harry that night was love._

_It hadn't been desire, because they had done nothing beyond kissing, even though she could very well feel his desire._

_He had leaned on his elbows, slowly kissing her lips again and again. Hermione doubted she would ever feel anything as wonderful as those hours, in that old house._

_The next morning Harry had thrown her loving, warm and tender glances. He had even blushed slightly when she smiled at him. But after the final battle, he kept far from her. He refused to talk about what had happened, and nothing was ever like that between them again._

--

The morning sun heated Hermione's face. She had slept well, something that didn't happen too often these days. She stretched out in the bed, and her arm hit something, or someone. She smiled to herself as she moved her body closer to the warm shape that she shared the bed with.

She turned slowly and saw Draco fast asleep next to her. She felt slightly shocked, her dream had lingered in her mind, and she had thought for a second that Harry was there, in this warm bed with her.

She looked at his face and marvelled in how handsome he really was. She wondered if he had some Veela blood in him. He looked different like this, asleep.

_It's quite unfair. Here I am in bed with my old archenemy, while the one I've loved for as long as I can remember is waking up with someone else. But I did the right thing, I have to move on!_

His eyes suddenly shot open and for a moment he just stared at her before he spoke,

"Granger, you gave me quite the scare."

"Didn't think you scared that easily."

"Well seeing your hair that bushy this early in the morning, I thought Hagrid was lying next to me."

Hermione quickly sat up and started patting her hair. Draco let out a laugh and pulled her back down.

"It was a joke, just relax."

He put his arm around her and Hermione tensed up slightly.

"So, have we decided that you are coming with me to the ball."

"I guess…"

"Good, now I'll order us some breakfast!"

Draco grabbed the telephone and then turned and looked at Hermione in the bed. This was kind of nice, waking up with someone you actually liked. And he loved the way Hermione looked at him, like he wasn't the worst thing on earth. He thought that last night had been wonderful. Even though he sometimes felt like Hermione's mind sometimes was somewhere else, or – with someone else. The thought made him both angry and jealous.

He ordered their breakfast and then turned and blurted out what he had been thinking:

"I've been accepted in to Auror training…"

"Oh Draco that's…"

He interrupted her before he would loose his nerve.

"I can do it here in London or in Paris, and I'm thinking about going abroad. I mean nothing is really keeping me here. And I was just thinking, maybe you should go with me."

Hermione looked shocked. Draco sat down on the bed next to her.

"Just listen for a second, you've told me that you love France. You could easily get job there, and besides, nothing is keeping you here right?"

"But my friends…"

"Fuck 'em. Look at how nice they've been to you these weeks. I don't want to convince you if you don't want to, but you should just think about it. Imagine, we could just start fresh. Where no one knows us, you won't be Harry Potter's sidekick, and I won't be a monster."

"Oh Draco, you're not a monster." She caressed his cheek and he turned his face into her small hand.

"Just think about it."

--

Hermione and Ginny were shopping for a new dress for the Daily Prophet ball. The streets were busy; everyone in London seemed to want a new wardrobe for spring.

They entered a fancy muggle shop and Hermione felt slightly out of place.

"I can't afford these dresses," she whispered to Ginny.

"Oh stop it, you need to spend a bit on yourself. You're going to be on Draco Malfoy's arm, you can't look like your old self."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Ginny laughed loudly and handed Hermione a lot of different gowns.

They entered two dressing rooms next to each other.

"So who are you taking?" Hermione asked.

"I am actually going with Neville," Ginny answered.

This didn't surprise Hermione at all, she had always thought the two had something special. Neville had surely fancied Ginny for a very long time, but Ginny just saw him as a friend.

They exited the dressing rooms and Hermione was floored by Ginny.

"Ginny, you are so unbelievingly beautiful," she gasped.

Ginny laughed at waved at her. Her body was toned and trained from all the Quidditch. Her hair was longer than ever and her face had started breaking out with the spring freckles.

Ginny had on a bright yellow gown that went beautifully with her colours.

"You have to take that dress," Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess this will do. But we need to find you something to."

"Nothing will look as good as yours…" Hermione sighed.

--

"What? He asked you to go to Paris with him?" Ginny almost choked on her chicken salad.

Hermione nodded and took a sip of her water.

"Well what did you say?"

"Please Ginny, don't talk so loud."

They were having lunch in a very popular restaurant in Diagon Alley.

"I told him that I would think about it."

Ginny looked like she couldn't believe a word of what she was hearing.

"I don't understand Hermione."

"What don't you understand?" Hermione snapped. "I'm sick of explaining myself to everyone. Why can't I just have an adventure for once?"

"But a month ago you were telling me that you had been in love with Harry forever…"

"So…? I'm not _with_ Harry am I? I never have been, and never will! He is just some damned man-whore, even though he is currently spending his time with Cho Chang."

"He's no more a man-whore than Draco Malfoy," Ginny mumbled.

Hermione slammed her glass into the table.

"Shut it Ginny. Draco isn't like that anymore."

"How do you know?"

"What, don't you want me to be happy? Is that it?"

Ginny put her hand on Hermione's but she jerked it back.

"I want you to be happy more than anything. But this seems so rash. You have been seeing him so short. What do you think Harry would…"

"I don't_ care_ what Harry would say. I need a Harry-free life!"

"You don't mean that."

"Maybe I do. Can we just stop talking about this?"

"Did I hear my boyfriends' name?" Cho was walking towards them with Lavender Brown.

Ginny looked at Hermione, not knowing what to say. Hermione on the other hand glared at Lavender. Lavender still hadn't talked to Hermione since she had leaked the story to the Daily Prophet about finding Hermione and Draco.

"We were just talking about who will be at the ball tomorrow," Ginny finally said.

"I trust it you both will be there?" Cho asked.

Ginny nodded.

Cho was getting annoyed with Hermione, who didn't seem to bate on the fight Cho was waiting for.

"So Hermione, I saw that article about you. Nasty stuff huh?"

Hermione forced a smile to Cho.

"Well you shouldn't mind, they made it official that you and Harry are happy in love," she spat."

"Oh Hermione, everyone already knows that. In fact, last night as I was in bed, _with_ Harry, I was just thinking about how things have worked out the way it was supposed. I am with Harry, you and Draco… I just have to ask you… Is Draco as good in bed as I've heard?"

Hermione's cheeks turned bright red and flashes from the night with Draco shot before her.

"I don't kiss and tell," Hermione answered.

"Such a shame, I can tell you that Harry sure lives up to the rumours about him." Cho added.

"Yes he is great," Lavender suddenly said. Cho shot her a deadly glare, obviously not happy with Lavender reminding them she had also been in Harry's bed.

"Well, you better get a table while there's still one left," Ginny said and they walked away.

Hermione leaned forward and whispered:

"You see, that is _exactly _why I want to get out of London!"

--

As Ginny and Hermione said goodbye Ginny headed straight for Ron and Harry's apartment. She had to tell them. They were after all Hermione's very best friends, her heart and soul.

She let herself in and waited patiently on their sofa.

Ron and Harry entered the apartment together, laughing loudly about something. They both looked startled to find her in their living room.  
"What's up Gin, everything all right?" Ron asked.

"I need to talk to you," she stated.

"I don't have much time. I'm meeting Cho in an hour," Harry answered uninterested in what she wanted to talk about.

"It's about Hermione."

They both looked up, concerned. At once they took a seat.

"Is she ok?" Ron asked.

"I don't know?" Ginny answered softly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Harry spat annoyed at her.

"To tell you the truth, no she's not okay. Harry you have been a wanker lately."

Harry started to get up when Ginny continued:

"Draco has asked her to move to France with him."

Harry turned on his heel, looking bewildered.

"Sorry?" Ron asked and ran a hand though his hair. Harry slowly sat back down.

"What?" he finally said.

"Yes she told me today. He has asked her go, and she is thinking about it."

Harry looked at Ron, and then back to Ginny.

"Well what do you want us to do about it? If she wants to go and be with that git, it's her bloody choice isn't it?" he barked.

Ron rubbed his hands together.

"I really don't want her to go," Ron spoke softly.

"Me neither," Ginny agreed.

Harry put his head in his hands.

"It's just too late", he said quietly, "we just have to let her go."

"Well it isn't really helping that your horrible girlfriend is talking to Hermione about your sex life," Ginny said, almost accusing Harry.

"She did what?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah that's right. Cho is walking around bragging about you two to everyone who will listen." Ginny looked at Harry's fists, they were clenched tight and they were turning white.

"Well… that has nothing to do with Hermione." Harry said unconvincingly and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You need to do something about it!" Ginny barked at him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't stop her!"

He stood up and left the room. They heard a loud bang as the front door slammed shut. Ginny turned to Ron, looking completely bewildered.

"What is going on with him?" she asked.

"I don't know. He has been acting _so_ strange lately."

"Well I hope we can all enjoy ourselves at the ball tomorrow."

Ron rolled her eyes and looked like he didn't believe that was possible.

--


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Time for the ball. This was my favourite chapter to write! So many of you are writing reviews and I just want you to know that ea****ch one puts a smile on my face :-) I'm going away for the weekend so I won't be able to update for two days, hope you forgive me. I know you like the story to be updated daily! **

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 9**

**-**

**-**

When Draco came to pick Hermione up he had a bouquet of red roses with him. .

_Harry brought me sunflowers once for my birthday. He's the only one whoever remembered __that they are my favourite… _she thought

"You look very gorgeous tonight," he stated.

He looked rather gorgeous himself in his white tie outfit.

She smiled and gave him a kiss. She was wearing a cream white gown with small handmade golden embroideries. It was fairly tight around the chest, but flared out more towards the bottom. She let her hair hang loose, but she used a semi-straightening potion which left her hair long and wavy and she had even used muggle make-up.

As they were sitting in the limousine Hermione was becoming more and more nervous. Draco could see her face tense up and squeezed her hand. She turned to him and asked:

"So, that Paris thing, is that still on?"

He looked surprised then shot her a sexy smile. "It is if you want it to be."

"I am seriously thinking about it."

Draco felt his insides tingle – she made him very happy. And he couldn't wait to bring Hermione home and again have her in his bed. As the limousine stopped Hermione looked terrified as she looked out the window.

"This is like a bloody movie premier," she panted.

"A what?"

"Never mind, it's a muggle thing."

She took his hand and exited as the driver opened the door. Lights went off and she clung to Draco's arm for dear life. They walked along the red carpet and Draco stopped to talk to some reporters. Finally they entered the Great Ball Room. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. There were large chandeliers everywhere, floating candles slowly bobbed along in the room. The room was in golden tones and there were golden birds singing in random places of the room. A large orchestra was sitting on a stage playing music. There were two large bars on either side of the room and in the middle was a large dance floor. It was surrounded by large round tables with ten seats at each one.

The moment they walked into the room, people were coming up to Draco and talking to him, but Hermione didn't recognize most of them.

As a waiter walked by, Draco grabbed a champagne flute for both of them. Hermione took the one offered to her gratefully and sipped it.

"Ah, Marcus my friend," she heard Draco say and she turned to look at the couple approaching them. It was Marcus Flint and his wife, the former Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was glaring at Hermione and Hermione was quite sure that Pansy would have liked nothing more than to attack her right there. Pansy was dressed in Slytherin green and looked quite unhappy.

"Draco," she said and leaned in and kissed his cheeks. She did this a bit longer than she should and Marcus grabbed her hand possessively. Hermione had not forgotten how Pansy had been in Draco's room. Draco seemed to have forgotten this completely, acting as if it had never happened and it worried Hermione a little that he could lie so easily. She turned; slightly bored with the conversation, and looked around the large hall. She saw Ginny and Neville and smiled. She gently stroked Draco's arm and Pansy shot her even more hateful glares.

"Draco, I'm just going to go over and say hello to Ginny and Neville."

"I'll join you," he quickly answered and excused them.

He put his arm around Hermione's waist at they walked towards the other side of the room.

"Does he know your sleeping with his wife?" she asked, sounding more annoyed and jealous than she would have liked.

"Well I'm not anymore, am I?" he asked obviously pleased by her jealousy. She had to smile at him.

"Ginny you look so beautiful!" Hermione stated as they arrived. Ginny had her hair up in a French Twist and was wearing the yellow gown they had found in the shop.

"Oh stop Hermione, you look breathtaking yourself," Ginny answered.

"Yes, she does," Draco added and caressed her back.

Draco liked to compliment Hermione, but it was obvious that she wasn't used to it. And the most beautiful thing about her was how she didn't even know how beautiful she was.

Hermione appreciated how polite and nice both Ginny and Neville were to Draco, and it didn't feel awkward at all. But as she turned to look at the entrance, her heart suddenly stopped.

_Oh my god, there he is!_

Harry had arrived with Cho on his arm. Next to them were Ron and Luna. Both of the men wore similar dress robes as all the boys had had at the Yule ball, while the girls looked even fancier. Cho looked stunning, of course, in a dark blue, silk dress; and Luna wore a large, multi-layered, dark red, velvet dress. She also wore her hair up, but in a simpler do than Ginny.

_Has he seen me? Will he come here? Can I bear to talk to him? _

Harry looked up and met her eyes and exhaled sharply. She looked so dashing. He saw Draco protectively holding his arm around her and Harry deliberately steered his party in another direction.

Draco turned to look what Hermione was looking at, and he saw Harry walking away. He looked at Hermione, and wanted to catch her attention, but it seemed impossible.

Again a mad jealousy hit him.

"Guys, I think it's time to sit," Neville said.

He was right, the feast was about to begin.

Draco and Hermione sat with no one she knew, even though they all seemed to know Draco. She looked around at the other tables and saw that all her friends were seated at the same table. Cho had no doubt arranged it, wanting to make Harry happy while keeping Hermione as far from him as possible. The food was lovely and the company around the table wasn't half bad. Even though Hermione thought many of them were trying a bit too hard to suck up to Draco.

She leaned over and whispered:

"Are these people your friends?"

He looked around the table and then answered:

"No, I don't really have any friends."

She placed her hand on his.

"Well you have me."

His heart beat faster; no one had ever been so good to him. If only she knew the truth about why he had approached her from the beginning.

Dinner ended and the orchestra started playing a waltz.

Without asking, Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor. Most people were getting up to dance, and Hermione saw that Harry and Cho were still seated.

Draco led her around the dance floor like a pro, and every now and then she would look over at Harry, more than once she met his eyes but he quickly looked away as they met.

After a few dances she saw the whole gang gathered in what looked like a big circle.

"Let's go talk to your friends," Draco suggested as he took her by the hand. When Cho saw them approaching, she immediately looked annoyed.

Luna looked happy to see her roommate, as did Ron.

"Wow look at you pretty lady." Ron gave her a hug.

There was an awkward silence for just a moment before Ginny started telling them about how the Seeker of her team had taken a bad fall during practice. Harry and Draco glared slightly at each other, both remembering their days as Seekers at Hogwarts.

"So Draco, I hear you have been approved for the Auror program," Cho suddenly spoke.

Everyone looked surprised.

"Yes that's right Cho," he answered very annoyed at her for bringing it up.

"How did you know about that?" Hermione asked Cho.

"Oh Hermione, I work at the Daily Prophet, it's my job to know about these things."

"Funny, I thought you only dealt with gossip and lies… at the Prophet that is," Hermione spat at her. Ginny giggled and Cho glowered at her.

"Sorry, must have had a little too much champagne," Ginny laughed.

Draco placed his arm fondly on Hermione's lower back again. Cho saw it and wanted to demonstrate her own relationship. She reached for Harry's hand but he tugged it away.

Hermione leaned close to Draco and whispered:

"Excuse me; I think I need to go to the ladies room." He nodded and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Ginny had heard what she said and added:

"I'll join you."

Luna also joined them, and they set off. Hermione felt slightly nervous about leaving Draco with Harry, but at least the others were there with them.

As they entered the ladies room Ginny started powdering her nose at the mirror in her stall.

"Wow, so that's pretty intense out there isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes it really is," Luna agreed from inside her stall.

"Well Draco is being nice at least," Hermione answered.

"You two look good together," Ginny said.

"Not as nice as Harry and you would," Luna intersected.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Sorry," she added.

"It's fine Luna."

They were all silent for a few more moments.

"But Hermione, it has to be nice to have two handsome guys drawling over you?" Ginny suddenly said.

"Stop it Gin. Harry doesn't event think about me like that."

"That is not true," Luna objected.

"You know it isn't." Ginny bent down her head and spoke under the wall between her and Hermione's stall.

"If he cared for me in that way, he would have made his move a long time ago," Hermione answered stubbornly.

"Oh please. Just look at him and Cho, there is _nothing_ there. He doesn't feel a thing for her. Sure, he may have a few roles in the sack with her," Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny said this," but he doesn't have any feelings for her, and he never will."

Hermione and Ginny flushed their toilets at the same time.

"Ginny, you don't know what you are talking about. I swear, you could write soap opera's for muggle TV…"

Hermione suddenly went quiet. She had opened her stall door and saw Cho leaning against the wash bin.

"What's a soapop…" Ginny also opened and saw Cho.

Cho turned on her heel and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Ooops." was all Ginny could say.

"Let's go," Hermione said sadly.

--

Draco looked at Harry. What had Hermione ever seen in him? Draco hated Harry with ever fibre of his being, and he knew the feeling was mutual.

Harry turned to Draco.

"So, who did you have to pay to get in to the Auror programme?"

Draco leaned closer so that only Harry could hear him.

"It must drive you mental… that Hermione sleeps in my bed. Did you know she makes the most lovely moans when she is having sex."

Harry stared at Draco, both furious and incredulously. This of course spurred Draco on.

"Honestly, she is one of the best I've ever had. She almost feels like a virgin, you know. So innocent, but such an appetite. I honestly don't know if I can hold it until we get home, maybe I'll just ravish…"

He didn't get to finish the sentence. Harry had pushed him square in the chest, so hard that Draco almost fell backwards.

"Watch it!" Draco spat at Harry.

"You should watch it Malfoy. I have no hesitations in finishing you right here, who cares if the world has one less Death Eater."

"It must kill you Potter, that I am the one claiming her every night." Draco sneered maliciously.

Harry took two large steps forward to take a swing at Draco, but Ron grabbed him.

At that moment Cho arrived with the other girls close behind.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Harry glared furiously at Draco, who at that moment did an obscene gesture with his tongue. Harry wrenched himself free and ran forward again. He took a swing at Draco, who avoided his punch effortlessly. But as he backed away, Draco backed right into Luna who was pushed to the ground. She hit her head and fell unconscious. Everyone hurried forward to help her. Everyone hurried forward to help her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione demanded of Harry. She was trying to keep her voice down, not wanting to catch people's attention.

Cho looked like she would explode. She knew what the fight had been about of course. It was all Hermione's fault as usual.

"You…" She pointed at Hermione.

"What did I do?"

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Let's just go Hermione," he pleaded suddenly feeling very unnerved at what Cho would do in her fury.

"You think you are something don't you. Just like in school, acting like you are such a good girl when in real life you're just a little bitch."

Hermione took a step forward, very red in the face.

"You should shut your trap Cho, I won't hesitate to hex you right here, and you know I could easily take you." Cho looked at Harry, waiting for him to defend her but he, just like the others, were just watching the screaming match.

"Well little Hermione, you should know…"

Draco started tugging at Hermione's arm.

"Let's go Hermione. And you Cho, better watch it!" He pointed at Cho.

She lifted her hands innocently.

"What Draco? What exactly don't you want Hermione to find out?"

Hermione looked inquiringly and surprised between the two.

"Should I maybe not tell precious Hermione that I had to bribe you to take her out? That's right, he only went out with you because I paid him."

"You shut your mouth," Draco said very loudly.

People started turning their heads.

"What the hell are you tal…" Ron said but was interrupted.

"That's right. He never wanted to go out with you at all, he did it as a job, a favour to me."

Hermione was quiet, she turned to Draco, a face of unbelief on her face.

Everyone was silent, even Cho.

"I can explain," Draco answered but he knew it was too late. Hermione yanked her arm from his grasp. She looked around at the faces in the group and took a few steps backwards before turning quickly on her heel and walking away.

She started running, pushing her way between the crowds. She had to lift her dress, so not to stumble over it. As she reached the fresh spring air she started running, not even noticing the tears running down her face. She ran until her lungs ached, not stopping until she found an empty bench in the dark by the Thames. There she collapsed, crying her heart out. Why did this happen to her? Why had she been so stupid to think Draco could really care about her? The worst thing of it all was that Harry had heard what Cho had said, it was so embarrassing. Everyone had heard!

She had been there for just a few minutes when she thought she heard someone behind her. She turned to look but a hand suddenly clamped down hard over her mouth. She tried to break free but was held down.

"Be still you filthy Mudblood," a hoarse voice croaked.

Hermione's eyes shot open in horror but suddenly everything went black as she felt a pain in the back of her head.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Back from my weekend trip and ready to start the daily updates again. Your reviews are wonderful and much appreciated. Many of you have guessed who took Hermione, let's see if any of you were right…**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 10**

**-**

-

Harry turned from Draco to Cho, and then back again.

Just as he was about to speak Luna suddenly stirred on the floor. She was lying in Ron's arms.

"I think I was just hit by a _Crumple-Horned Snorkack!" she gasped._

Ron looked from her to Harry with a worried expression.

_"No sweetie, Draco backed into you and you fell…" Ron __told her._

_"Sorry about that," Draco mumbled._

_Ginny pointed her finger at him._

"Don't talk to her, you evil…" she threw her hands in the air, not knowing how to finish the sentence and then kneeled next to Luna.

_"I'm telling you, it was here. Didn't you see it?" Luna looked at Ron._

_"She seems no weirder than usual," Cho muttered._

_"Shut up!" Harry barked at her._

"I think we better get her to St. Mungo's," Ron said and helped her to her feet. Ginny and Neville escorted them out of the building.

_Harry turned to Draco._

_"If you want to fight me, we can do it outside," Draco said arrogantly._

_"Let's go!" Harry's voice was still raised._

He clenched his fists. He felt so angry, his mind dabbled with what he wanted to do with Draco. Sectusempra seemed too lenient, an unforgivable seemed appealing…

Before they got outside, though, the crowd went into turmoil. People starting whispering, some was running out of the hall. Rita Skeeter, who had been frantically searching the ballroom for Cho, found her and pulled her aside.

"What is it Rita?" Cho demanded. "What has happened?"

"There has been a breakout."

Harry's insides turned to ice.

"Who?" he commanded.

Draco also turned his full attention to Rita.

"Rodolphus LeStrange and Peter Pettigrew!" she spoke with wide eyes, as if to terrify everyone.

"No," Harry spoke softly, "Hermione!"

He started running for the exit, knocking a few people to the ground as he ran. Draco took of after him.

"What about Hermione?" Draco yelled from behind him.

"Fuck off Malfoy, this has nothing to do with you!" When Harry didn't even turn to look at him, Draco realized it had to be something serious.

"Hey, I wanna know what's going on. I care about her too you know."

Harry didn't bother answering, but simply apparated to Hermione's street. He heard the faint pop behind him and new that Draco was along for the ride. He ran up the stairs and into the apartment building. He was so short of breath when he reached it, he thought his lounges were on fire.

"Please be home," he muttered and started banging the door.

Draco caught up with him.

"Potter!" he yelled. "Tell me what's going on!"

Harry beat harder.

"Hermione!" he pressed his face close to the door.

He started whispering an incoherent spell and suddenly the door popped open.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked, following Harry inside.

Harry didn't answer, but ran straight for Hermione's room. He stopped dead at the entrance and Draco knocked into him from behind.

"No…" Harry whispered sadly.

"Oh my God," Draco gasped.

Hermione's white bedcover was stained with blood. On it laid a necklace, drenched in blood.

"That's my aunt's necklace. Why the hell is Bellatrix's necklace in Hermione's room, and why is it bloody?" Draco was so confused that his words seemed neither demanding nor angry.

Harry walked out of her room and into the living room. He sat down on the sofa, his head in his hands.

Draco sat down opposite him in the armchair.

"You need to tell me what the hell is going on here!" Draco demanded, his breathing was erratic and he put his hand on his chest. Harry didn't seem to hear him.

"Potter!" Harry looked up with almost a look of surprise at seeing Draco sitting across from him.

"He took her…"

"LeStrange or Pettigrew?"

"LeStrange."

"How do you know?"

Harry didn't answer. He started shaking his head.

Harry paused for a moment to try and catch his breath. "He has her. And he will kill her…" he put his head back in his hands. Draco knew by the look on Harry's face that this was very serious. Harry suddenly stood up.

"We need to find them,"

"We?" Draco repeated hopefully.

"No! I- I mean I!"

"Potter listen, I care about her too."

"You? You used her, you're the one who hurt her, made her run away tonight."

Harry was becoming angry again; he took a step forward and grabbed Draco by the collar. He yanked him up out of the chair and threw a hard punch at Draco's jaw. Draco fell backwards and landed with a loud thud on the floor.

"I'm in love with her," Draco said in a loud voice while rubbing his jaw. Harry took a step back and stared at Draco incredulously before answering.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, that's right, and I want to find her too. Now can you do this with me, for her sake? You know I will be able to help you."

--

"Keep up, Malfoy!" Harry yelled. He and Draco were running through a damp field. Harry stared from side to side, wishing he could see what was waiting for them in the darkness of the pitch-black night.

"Why do you think they are here? It seems too easy…" Draco hissed.

"Exactly, he wants me to find them," Harry answered.

They were outside the old manor in which Bellatrix had lived with her husband Rodolphus. The house looked old and abandoned. Harry motioned to Draco to keep quiet, and they huddled down.

"Do you think he's hurt her?" Draco inquired, dreading the answer.

"No, he is waiting for me first."

"Why?"

"Bellatrix," Harry answered simply and opened the front door.

The house was empty; the old furniture was rotted and covered in spider webs. Draco looked around; he had been in this house many times with his mother. She had brought him there as a child when her sister was in Azkaban, bringing the house elves to clean it while Bellatrix was away.

"There's no one here," Harry said, losing all hope.

Draco put a finger in front of his mouth.

"They have a dungeon downstairs," he whispered.

They slowly walked up to the door leading to the stairs that descended to the dark dungeon. Harry walked slowly, not to trip on the slippery stone stairs. He could see a light that shone brighter the farther down they went. He approached a corner and gasped when he saw what was in the room. Hermione was hanging, chained by her hands in the middle of the room. Her beautiful dress was grey with dirt and covered in blood.

She seemed unconscious. Draco was still hiding behind the corner, as Harry had held him back.

"I'm here," Harry called out into the empty room, hoping LeStrange would hear him. Draco looked startled by Harry's actions. He had thought they would sneak up on them and launch a joint attack.

"Well very good little Potter boy," a voice said from the far end. A shape approached slowly and Harry saw the unmistakable face of Rodolphus Lestrange.

"So you **_did_** come for her, just as he said," Rodolphus snickered.

"Let her go, I'm here now," Harry spoke with determination.

He looked at Hermione's lifeless body and he wanted to run to her and free her. Hold her, care for her, kiss her and save her. He would gladly give his life for hers.

Rodolphus walked up close behind Hermione. He flicked his wand and with a loud scream her eyes shot open.

"Stop it!" Harry demanded, horrified by the look of pain on Hermione's face.

Rodolphus stopped for a moment and then smiled again. Hermione looked with tired eyes at Harry. She felt her life slipping away, but she felt grateful to see Harry in her last moments.

"You have to go…" she whispered, "Harry… go"

She didn't have any more energy.

"Oh he isn't leaving, are you? No Potter is here to give his life for yours aren't you?"

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes; tears were running down her face, leaving streaks through the dirt on her cheeks. Rodolphus grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair and yanked her head back.

"How should I do it Potter, slit her throat, use the Avada… what do you recommend?" His eyes shot with evil glare. He pointed his wand to Hermione's throat and dragged it slowly all the way out to her arm, leaving a shallow wound after it. She sobbed slightly as blood dripped onto the stone floor.

"You must understand that I won't trade her, right? The Dark Lord told me exactly how to get my revenge on you. He knew, he saw in your mind. His last wish was to see you in Hell, and I am about to grant that wish." Rodolphus let out a loud fanatical laugh and it was obvious to Harry that Azkaban had caused Rodolphus to lose his mind. This scared Harry even more, that meant he could be unpredictable

Hermione looked at Harry. He looked so angry, so sad. She just wanted to save him. But he had come to save _her. _She hated herself for being the one who brought him here.

"Look, if you let…" Harry started but Rodolphus interrupted.

"You took Bellatrix from me right before my eyes. I never got to say goodbye to my precious wife! The Dark Lord told me who your heart desired, and now you will feel what it feels like to see the one you love die in front of you," he screamed.

Hermione yanked her head up. She stared unbelievingly at Harry.

_The one he loves? Does he mean me? Harry, I love you…_

"I told you in the Final Battle, I told you I would come for the one you loved. And here I am. Revenge really is sweet." Rodolphus laughed again.

Harry took a step forward, he felt desperate. He couldn't let Hermione get hurt. Rodolphus in turn took a step behind Hermione.

"Don't come closer Potter!" he yelled loudly.

Draco pressed himself harder against the wall. Did he just hear that correctly?

Was that why Harry had dismissed Hermione after the war, after that night she had told Draco about. Because the one he loved would be killed?

Rodolphus pointed his wand and yelled: "Crucio!" Hermione let out a piercing scream but Rodolphus stopped suddenly when a small grey rat ran quickly on the floor. "What is it?" he barked at the rat.

The rat quickly changed into Peter Pettigrew. Harry's insides bubbled with hate. He loathed Pettigrew and wanted nothing more than to kill him. Peter leaned in and whispered to Rodolphus and Harry knew it was now or never, Pettigrew was almost certainly telling Rodolphus about Draco, hiding in the dark. He quickly reached for his wand and took aim. He pointed at Hermione's chain and recited an incantation. It hit the chain and with a loud thud Hermione fell down to the ground. Rodolphus pushed Pettigrew aside and aimed for Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled but missed as Harry threw himself behind a large cauldron. At that moment Draco jumped out from behind the wall and ran towards Pettigrew with his wand ready.

"Mercy, please… Mr Malfoy-" Pettigrew didn't get another word out before Draco yelled:

"Avada Kedavra" and Pettigrew fell dead on the floor.

He turned to look for Harry, but he had followed Rodolphus further into the dungeon. Draco ran after them and soon found them in the middle of a duel.

Rodolphus hid behind a wall, and Harry was behind a large stone block.

"I will kill her, do not doubt that!" Rodolphus yelled. "Maybe I will force myself on her first, torture her for a few days. I will Petrify you, make you watch."

Harry leaned against the stone. He had to kill Rodolphus no matter what. He recalled vividly the day that Rodolphus had spoken of. As he was dragged away to Azkaban, he vowed he would find the one he loved and kill her, just as Harry had killed Bellatrix. Only Harry had understood the words then. He ran around the stone and up to the corner where Rodolphus was hiding. He turned to Draco mouthing:

"Help her."

Draco shook his head. He realized what Harry was going to do, Harry would turn the corner and cast the spell at Rodolphus. This meant that they would hit each other at the same time, killing each other.

"Don't!" Draco mouthed back.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_I love you Hermione, it is all for you!_Harry thought.

Draco suddenly yelled out:

"Rodolphus, are you there you coward?"

"Draco, is that you?"

Harry leaned back against the wall.

"Yeah it's me."

"Your father would be turning in his grave if he knew what you had become. Fighting against the Dark Lords followers…"

Rodolphus moved forward slightly and Harry could see parts of him from around the corner. _Just peek out a little bit further!_

_Just peek out a little bit further!_

"I hope my father is turning is his grave. And I hope Aunt Bellatrix is rotting in hers," he yelled out.

"You little…" Rodolphus sprinted forwards.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry screamed and aimed.

Harry's spell hit LeStrange right in the neck - he didn't even have time to scream, his eyes opened wide as the blood gushed from his neck. He fell to his knees and looked down at the pool of blood forming on the floor. Slowly he fell forward, face down on the floor. Harry turned without a second thought and sprinted back to Hermione. She was lying on the floor still, but she was awake. Harry kneeled on the floor next to her.

"Harry…" she moaned.

"Shh… I'm here now. You're safe!"

He pulled her into his arms and she winced in pain. He felt the blood from her body pool into his clothes. Draco slowly walked into the room. Hermione was losing her voice.

"I think… I…" She lost consciousness.

--


	12. Chapter 11

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 11**

**-**

**-**

"Where is she? I demand to know what is going on!" Ron screamed at a Healer. The Healer just shook his head..

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley, no one is allowed inside."

"Ron!" Harry was walking towards them down a long corridor. Ron ran past the Healer and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron demanded. Harry looked at the Healer and then took Ron's arm and pulled him farther down the corridor. They entered an empty room.

"It's Hermione…" Harry finally answered.

"I bloody well know that it's about her. But what has happened? Is she ok?"

Harry proceeded in telling the whole story. He tried not leave out any details, and he ignored Ron's objections about Malfoy and about how he should have been there instead.

"So how is she now?" Ron asked.

"Alive," Harry answered sadly.

"Harry, are you all right?" Ron asked with much concern.

Harry was swaying slightly from side to side, and he finally reached out and grabbed Ron's shoulder. Ron helped him to sit down on the floor.

"She almost died Ron, she was hanging there… like an animal." Tears escaped his eyes, and soon he was shaking violently. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry

"You saved her, Harry."

Ron hadn't seen Harry this deep in despair, ever. Even after all they had seen together, Harry had never broken down like this.

--

Hermione slept for four days but Harry never left her side. He sat in a chair in her room most of the time. Sometimes he would wander around in the halls, but he was always at St. Mungo's. The Weasleys stopped by everyday; Draco came in the mornings, and once every evening.

It was late in the evening on the fourth day when Hermione started to wake up. Her body ached her head was pounding. She felt sore from not moving her muscles in a few days. She was thirsty, hungry, dirty, scared, soar… but then she opened her eyes.

_Harry_

_He is here, he is with me. We'__re alive…_

She saw him slumped in an armchair, asleep.

She let her fingers examine the bandage on her head. She looked at her hands, scratched and bruised, but she felt pretty all right considering. She looked at Harry again, he looked sad somehow.

"Harry," she whispered softly.

His eyes immediately shot open.

"You're awake," he dashed forwards. He grabbed her hand and stroked it, kneeling on the floor next to her. She smiled sweetly at him.

"LeStrange, Pettigrew?" she asked.

"Dead, both of them, you never have to worry about that again."

"You saved me…" she squeezed his hand.

"Well, Malfoy and I did," he admitted.

Hermione smiled and started to feel very tired again, and she fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Harry stroked her forehead and lovingly kissed it. "You should rest," he whispered and went back to his guarding post.

--

The next morning Hermione was wide-awake. When Harry brought her breakfast tray she ate it with almost as much hunger as Ron did on an everyday basis. Harry enjoyed watching her, knowing that she was safe. They hadn't really talked about what had happened, what had been said and what they would do now. They knew there would be time for that later. As Harry watched Hermione eat, he heard a soft knock on the door and Draco opened it slightly.

"May I come in?" he asked with caution.

Harry frowned. Draco had helped him save Hermione, but Harry hadn't forgotten what Draco had done to her. He knew that hadn't Draco joined him in the cave, Harry would be dead for sure, and Hermione might have been as well. Harry knew that Draco had risked his own life when he called out for Rodolphus. He was thankful for what Draco had done, but that didn't change the fact that he was a Malfoy. Harry hadn't forgotten the things Draco and Cho had said at the Ball. Hermione nodded.

"I'll just leave you two alone; I'll just go and get some coffee." Harry started to get up and Hermione smiled gratefully at him.

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and just watched her for a while.

"Do you hate me?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I know I have so much to explain, but I just want you to know how happy I am to see you," he said as he took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I hear you were quite the hero," Hermione finally spoke.

Draco looked down at her hand and felt very sad.

"I need for you to know Hermione that I was never with you because of what Cho offered me. That might have been the reason why I initiated contact with you, but I truly fell for you. I think you know that."

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"I don't really want to talk about this right now. So much has happened, I just need sometime to let it all sink in."

They sat silent a while longer. Hermione had her eyes closed and Draco was just gently stroking her hand. The door opened and Harry returned with his coffee. He knew he could have given them more time, but he didn't really feel like leaving Hermione alone with Malfoy. Draco took a moment to gather his composure. He became very aware of Harry's burning gaze.

"When will you be released?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed," she exclaimed.

He smiled sweetly at her.

"Ok, well can I come by tomorrow?"

She nodded and Draco leaned forward and their lips gently met.

Harry's insides immediately caught fire. He could see that it was a fairly friendly kiss, but it was still a kiss that you share with someone you've shared a history with. There was something there, between Hermione and Draco.

After Draco left the room Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't want to act like a jealous boyfriend, but that was exactly what he felt like.

Hermione pleaded with Harry to make sure there were not a lot of people in her flat when she would arrive home. And he had to talk to Ron, because there had indeed been planned a welcome home party for her.

--

The next day, Harry helped Hermione to the flat and tried to help her settle back into her room.

"Is there anything you need?"

"I could really get used to this queen treatment!" He smiled kindly at her.

"Well guess what, we have the flat to ourselves tonight, and I am making you dinner."

Her eyes shot open.

"Are you really?"

"No, I'm not…Mrs Weasley has sent some food over," he admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Even better."

-

When Hermione walked down into the living room later that evening, she could see that Harry had really put a lot of effort into making her feel pleasant. He had decorated it so that only the faint candlelight was lightening it up. Hermione sat down and looked hungrily at the chicken on her plate, she took a sip of her wine and looked across the table at Harry.

"This is nice," she smiled sweetly at him. He didn't answer but just looked at her and he felt so truly happy that she was safe.

Harry followed suit and dug in on Mrs Weasley's wonderful chicken.

"Damn, that woman knows how to cook!" he stated and leaned back after they had finished eating.

"I know I'm bursting," Hermione agreed.

They moved over to the sofa, and Harry filled their glasses with more wine. Hermione was lounging comfortably on the sofa and Harry took a seat next to her.

"So…" Harry said and turned to face her.

"So?"

"I guess there's a lot you want to ask me," he tried to read her expression.

"I'd prefer it if you told me what you feel like telling me."

Harry gathered his courage, drank some more wine and then started:

"I don't know how much exactly you heard that night. But I will tell you exactly what happened…" He became quiet again and looked down at his hands, they were shaking.

Hermione leaned forward and placed her hand on both his.

"It's OK Harry," she encouraged.

"Well, basically the story is this… I killed Bellatrix, Rodolphus wanted revenge by killing the one I loved. Voldemort told him who that was…"

He turned and looked at Hermione.

"Love, how?" she asked with caution.

"You know how."

They both had a quiet moment.

"But after that night at the cabin, you never seemed…"

Harry interrupted her.

"I couldn't very well be with you. I was so afraid that Rodulphus would break free, I just thought that if we weren't together he wouldn't think I was in love with you."

"And were you?"

Harry looked at her again, this was the most intense moment of his life. He had never told a girl he loved her before.

"Yes."

Hermione ran both her hands through her hair.

"And now?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Still," he admitted.

"Oh my God Harry... All this damn time," she was raising her voice, "I've had to see you with all those women, my friends even…"

"I was just trying to forget!"

"But making me, remember even more. You must have known what I felt. All this time that has been wasted." She stood up in frustration and Harry followed.

She walked over to the window and stared down at the dark street. Harry stood closely behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Should he leave? Did she want to be alone? Was it too late? Should he kiss her? Should he get down on one knee and proclaim his love?

"Can't we make up that time?" he sounded almost scared.

There was a knock on the door.

Hermione didn't react, so Harry went and opened the door and Draco stood before him.

Harry nodded towards the living room and Draco walked straight in. He came to a halt as he entered, taking in the scenery. The lights were off, candles were lit and there were two wine glasses on the living room table.

He walked up to Hermione by the window and stood next to her. She turned to him, a look of surprise.

"Oh, hi, Draco, I forgot that you were stopping by."

"Obviously," he replied.

She didn't understand his sarcasm, still in shock from her previous conversation. He gazed at her from the side.

"You look sad," he finally said.

She turned and looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I just feel so lost Draco," she put her head against his shoulder and started crying.

He didn't quite know how to react, but patted her head.

"I have a week to accept the Auror training, the Paris offer still stands," he said in a kind voice. She sobbed slightly and then pulled herself together.

_I will never leave Harry_

She turned and saw Harry watching them from the hallway. She could see by his face that he was very unhappy, seeing Draco holding her. Draco turned and followed her gaze.

"I guess you two have some stuff to talk about huh?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

"I'm finding it very difficult being a gentleman about this," he admitted.

"Well I guess you owe me, considering that it turns out you weren't a gentleman at all these past weeks," she answered.

"I guess I deserved that one," he joked. Draco left shortly after that.

-

Harry watched Hermione as she sat down on her bed.

"Are you alright?"

"I just want to sleep," she answered sadly.

He kneeled in front of her and helped her take her socks of.

"Well tomorrow will be fun, don't you think?" he tried cautiously.

She nodded, not really interested.

"The whole gang is coming over, for a small party."  
She looked him in the eye and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah," she said, "that will actually be fun. I need some normalcy around here."

Harry sat down next to her and Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'll sleep on the sofa," he whispered. She nodded slowly and Harry kissed her forehead. Just as he got up to leave Hermione grabbed his arm. He looked inquiringly at her. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Sleep in here, I don't want to be alone."

Harry got a mattress and put in on the floor next to Hermione's. He looked up at her. She had never looked this small before. He had seen Hermione scared many times during the war, but still she was always brave. It felt so awful to see her like this.

They hadn't talked about what had happened before Harry had reached her, but there was no doubt that she had been severely beaten and tortured by LeStrange. Harry's heart started beating faster, he became furious just thinking about that man. He would have loved nothing more than to Crucio him out of his mind, or let a Dementor do its business. Lestrange had gotten away so easily.

Hermione was afraid, and she hated it. She didn't want Harry to see her like this. But she just couldn't help it, when she closed her eyes she was back in that cave. When Lestrange had taken her she had truly thought she would die, and she would never get to see Harry again. All the things she wanted to tell him would be unsaid. When he had saved her and she had heard that he had loved her for years, and only kept her at a distance to protect her, everything had changed. She felt so sad about the time they had wasted. She felt angry at Harry for making her watch him with all those girls - he must have known what it felt like for her. In fact she knew he knew, because he had snogged her in the toilet when he got jealous of George. Then there was Draco, she had actually gotten quite close to Draco. She had even shared his bed. Harry had pushed her away, and Draco had been good to her. No, no he hadn't, she had to remind herself. He had been doing it as a favour for Cho Chang. Even though Hermione knew that, she also knew and felt that Draco had feelings for her. Stronger feelings than she had for him. It was all so confusing. She listened to Harry's deep breathing as he slept. She rolled over on her side and looked down at him. It gave her peace just watching him.

_God, I love him so much. I feel like my heart could literally explode_… she thought.

Only Harry could make her feel safe no matter what. When she had been in that cave and heard his voice, she knew everything would be all right. Even though she might die there, he was there with her. She wasn't afraid of dying as long as he was with her when she left this world. She looked at his handsome face and felt as she had so many times before, completely in aw, completely dismantled. She couldn't find a single flaw in his beautiful appearance. It wasn't often one got to see Harry without his glasses, and she enjoyed it. Harry started tugging at his blanket and Hermione held her breath. He pulled it down, obviously hot, but to Hermione's disappointment he was wearing a t-shirt.

_Stop staring at him you twit!_ she told herself.

She was truly looking forward to tomorrow; she knew it would be somewhat awkward. Naturally the others wouldn't know how to act around her, but they would get over it. She reminded herself to get extra firewhiskey - that always helped.

--


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: I'll keep up the daily updates as long as you guys keep up the reviews ;-)**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 12**

-

-

Hermione woke up to the smell of pancakes. She stretched in bed and smiled. Harry was spoiling her, but she didn't feel like stopping him. She put on her robe and walked out to the kitchen. There he was in his boxer and a t-shirt, barefoot, making her breakfast. He didn't hear her come in. She giggled slightly as she watched him try to turn a pancake at the same time as he was trying to balance two hot coffee cups in his other hand.

"Good morning," she said to announce her presence.

He turned around quickly and spilled some of their coffee.

"What the..:" he mumbled and frowned at the coffee.

He put the cups down and started looking for some paper to clean it up. Hermione smiled at him and stopped him as he was leaning down towards the floor.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Slightly shocked Harry hugged her back and closed his eyes as he smelled her hair.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I was just happy to see you. I slept very well tonight, for the first time in a long time. I think it was because I felt so safe with you close."

He hugged her tighter.

"You _are _safe," he stated.

They sat down at the table and Hermione hungrily ate Harry's pancakes.

"Wow, these are great," she exclaimed.

"Don't sound so surprised," he answered proudly.

"No I guess you're pretty used to making girls pancakes in the morning," she had said it before she could stop herself. Harry looked hurt but didn't reply.

"Sorry," she mumbled and took a sip of her coffee.

Hermione was going to spend the day with her parents. She didn't want to be home while the others got the apartment ready for the party. They decided that she would get ready there and than apparate back to the flat. She sent an owl to Draco, telling him about the party and told him that he was welcome. It felt appropriate. They had after all been seeing each other, and she didn't know if they technically still were, despite what had happened at the ball.

Hermione's parents didn't know the whole truth about what had happened to her. They had been told that a dark wizard had taken her, but they didn't know why or how bad it had gotten. No one except Harry, Draco and Hermione knew the real reason why she had been taken.

She had a great day with her parents, they fussed over her a bit, but after a while it was just as it had always been. She and her mother went shopping in their small town and then they made dinner together. After dinner, Hermione was really in the mood to go to the party and her mother helped her get ready in her old room. Hermione was nervously fidgeting with her shopping bags.

"What is with you?" her mother asked excitedly, "I am not used to seeing you like this."

Hermione looked up from her bags.

"Mum, it's nothing… what?"

"You are all nervous and excited. Is there a boy at this party perhaps?"

"I'd expect there'd be quite a few boys there," she answered simply.

_Harry and Draco will be there…_ she thought.

"That smart mouth of yours will get you into trouble one day," her mum mumbled and Hermione laughed at her.

Hermione wore a pair of torn jeans, a black tight halter neck top that showed a lot of her back and her new black leather boots.

"Honestly, to pay that much for a pair of jeans that are torn…." Her mother shook her head. She stood in front of her daughter, helping her put on some make-up. She had her hair very straight, hanging loosely. "You are so beautiful Hermione, and I like the new boots. Not quite what you usually wear; they look great on you," her mother commented, smiling.

"Oh mum, you just have to say that because you're my family," Hermione laughed.

"Stop it, let's go down and have another glass of wine before you have to be here."

Her mother had no idea that the boy Hermione was nervous about was Harry. She had always believed that Hermione was in love with Harry, but had never received any kind of admission from her daughter.

Hermione stayed at her parent's house until she was sure the party would have started and people were a bit more relaxed. She apparated into her hallway and indeed there were a lot of loud voices and laughing coming from her living room.

_You can do this, just have a good time, it's just like it was before! _she told herself.

Hermione stepped into the living room and at once everyone's attention turned towards her. It was only quiet for a moment before everyone got to their feet and hurried to greet her.

She looked to see who was there, the usual gang. Fred, George, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron and Harry. Ginny, Angelina, Luna, Lavender and Patil.

"Katie couldn't come," Angelina said and gave Hermione a hug. Harry got up and hugged her tightly.

"You look so… well hot." Harry eyed her, and felt like he could eat her up. Ron hugged her and lifted her from the ground.

"You need a drink!" he announced.

"I think you are right," she agreed.

-

Hermione had to hold her stomach, she was laughing so hard. Fred was doing a very vivid show of one of Ron's unfortunate fall from his brooms, landing him in Mrs. Weasley's flowerbed, begonias hanging from his mouth. She was sitting in one of the armchairs, Ginny sat next to her on the armrest.

Hermione felt Harry's burning eyes on her and it made her flush slightly. He was giving her so much attention, flirting openly.

Lavender sat down on the other armrest and talked in a hushed voice.

"Listen, Hermione. I am really so so so sorry about Cho. I never would have thought she was that evil, I hope you know that I told her that she should _never_ speak to me again," she said.

Hermione smiled sweetly, she had hoped that subject would be left alone tonight.

She patted Lavender's thigh.

"It's fine."

Seamus spoke up.

"Well I for one am just happy to be rid of that wacko. Never did understand what she was doing with us anyway. Guess she just wanted to get some action from our hero," he laughed.

Seamus never could read signs, and he was an expert at putting his foot in his mouth.

"Can't believe you actually shagged that bird," he continued.

Harry looked at Hermione with a frown. She didn't look away, but met his eyes. It bothered her so much to hear about Harry's girls. She could never get used to it, and her jealousy made her almost shake.

Ron started to change the subject when Seamus continued:

"Tell us Harry, she sure could ride a broom, could she ride as well in…"

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Ginny said and punched his arm.

"What?" he looked shocked.

"Would you just drop it?" Ginny continued.

"Sorry, didn't mean any harm. At least it isn't as bad enough as getting in bed with Draco Malfoy." He laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Wow you are on fire tonight," Ron said and handed Seamus a firewhiskey to shut him up. Harry tried not to think about Draco and Hermione, he'd rather convince himself that that had never happened. The words Draco had said at the Ball suddenly echoed in his ears: _It must eat you alive, that Hermione sleeps in my bed. Did you know she makes the loveliest moans when she is having sex? Honestly, she is one of the best I've ever had. She almost feels like a virgin, you know. So innocent, but such an appetite…_

Harry swept his drink.

"I need to get a new drink," he declared and stood up.

"I'll go with you," Hermione got up out of the chair and followed him to the kitchen.

Harry looked at the bottles on the kitchen table.

"What do I want, what do I want?" he mumbled.

"Will you make me something?" Hermione asked.

She was leaning against the table, looking at him. He nodded without looking at her. She could tell that he was bothered by what Seamus had said. It annoyed Hermione; she had as much right to be annoyed about Cho. She even thought she had more right, because she had felt this way so many times before.

"Come here," she said and took both Harry's hands in his. He stood in front of her and she pulled him closer. She was still leaning back, so there was some space between their upper bodies, but their lower bodies were very close.

"Are you ok?" she whispered.

Harry couldn't remember what he had been angry about. He could feel the warmth from her body and he bit his lower lip.

"Do you remember that night in the loo?" he whispered.

"I certainly do," she answered and smiled wickedly at him.

They heard someone enter and Harry swore under his breath.

"I am really so sorry you guys. But I just want to say goodbye."

They turned and saw Luna looking guiltily at them. Hermione dropped Harry's hands and walked up to her.

"Goodbye? What are you talking about? You and Ron aren't leaving just yet are you?"

"No Ron is staying. My father just asked me to come to the Quibbler. He wouldn't have asked me unless it was an emergency. I will try to get back quickly. Will you two look after Ron, he is quite drunk already."

They nodded and without another word Luna apparated.

"Guess that moment was spoiled." Harry sounded like a grumpy child. Hermione walked back to him and carefully stroked his cheek. Just feeling his skin under her hand made her body tingle. She had wanted to touch him and have his attention for longer than she could remember.

She and Harry grabbed their drinks and walked back to the living room. Hermione took Luna's seat on the sofa, now sitting between Ron and Harry. She felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be. Ron took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"You are the best, you know that don't you?" he whispered.

She kissed his cheek, and then returned to listening to Ginny's story about how Percy had fallen in front of everyone at the ministry. Stories about Percy were always a hit at their parties; he had only become more and more difficult during the years.

"Oh you guys, Neville has something to share!" Dean exclaimed.

"Stop it," Neville mumbled and jammed an elbow in Dean's side.

"Oh come on Neville, now you have to tell us," Harry said.

Neville got quiet and looked up. Everyone turned their heads.

"Am I interrupting something?" Draco said, just entering the living room.

Hermione flew up out of the couch.

"No, not at all. Come in. Can I get you a drink? You like gin right?"

Draco leaned in and gently kissed her cheek, and followed her to the kitchen.

"Wha the hell iz tha… thin doin here," Ron slurred and waved drunkenly.

"She invited him," Harry answered sulkily.

"That's right she did!" Ginny added," And she wants him here so you all better behave." She waved her finger at the whole room.

Hermione pored Draco a gin, her hands were shaking. It felt very strange to have Draco and Harry at the same place. She felt like she was cheating on them both. She had no idea how to act or how to handle the whole situation. Draco stood close behind her, pressing himself against her.

"Are you sure you want me here?" he whispered, his face almost in her hair.

She turned quickly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Draco sneered slightly.

"Thought I might be interrupting something," he answered.

"Look Draco, you and I aren't…"

He interrupted her.

"I know that you are mad, I can't really blame you. But look, this will all blow over. And you know you've missed me, right?"

He put his hand at the small of her back and drew her closer. Hermione felt it, or rather didn't feel it. Whatever she had felt for Draco had only lived when she thought Harry would never be hers. Now, after all that had happened, it hadn't survived.

She placed her hand on his chest and looked into his grey eyes.

"Draco, I really need for you not to push me ok?"

He sipped his drink, and looked intently at her.

"Let's join the party," he said and took her hand.

Hermione took her seat on the sofa again, and Draco sat down on a kitchen chair. She looked at Harry, she wanted to reassure him that everything was all right. But as she met his green eyes she lost her words for a moment.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

She nodded.

"So, what were you going to tell us Neville?" Parvati asked and the room got quiet again.

He shook his head. Dean spoke in his place:

"Neville has met a girl," he said happily.

"Who?" the room asked together.

If someone hooked up, that was always interesting. But if someone actually _liked_ someone, that was huge.

"Look, I don't know yet. Okay? She is a girl I met at the shop. We have been on a date and we are meeting again next weekend." His cheeks were rosy red.

"Well tell us about her," George said.

"Her name is Beth, she has brown curly hair. She is very pretty, a muggleborn…"

"The best always are," Harry said and Hermione blushed. Draco glared at Harry.

Neville didn't get to tell them anything else, because Ron dropped his large pint of ale into his lap. Hermione and Harry jumped away from him.

"Bugger," Ron mumbled.

"Little brother…" Fred said and shook his head.

"Sss cold!" Ron slurred. "Oh, sss all the way in my underwear," he laughed.

"Someone should get him out of those clothes and into bed," Ginny suggested.

"Not me!" Fred and George exclaimed at once.

"Well I'm not taking off his sodding underwear," Ginny shot back

"I'll do it," Hermione finally said.

Harry looked shocked at her.

"Look, it isn't like I haven't seen him without his underwear before," she admitted embarrassed. They all helped him into Luna's room and then closed the door.

"I'm wet," Ron said,

"Yeah, you spilled your drink," Hermione said as she tried to get his shirt off.

"Did I pee on mzzelf?" he sounded shocked.

Hermione ignored him and pushed him down into lying position and started tugging at his pants. Once his boxers were off she put the cover on him. She sat down next to him.

"Wow, you are going to feel so bad tomorrow."

He had already closed his eyes and seemed to be drifting off. Just as she got up to leave Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Where are you going baby, come here and snuggle with me."

"What? Ron, you're drunk, let me go." She laughed at him.

"Give me some good love, Miss Lovegood!" he slurred.

_Oh no, he thinks I'm Luna._ she thought.

"Ron, it's Hermione. Luna will be here soon."

Ron tugged hard on her arm and she almost lost her balance. Hermione knew he was only drunk and didn't know what he was doing, but she was starting to panic. Someone holding and pulling her arm was creeping her out, sending her right back to that awful night.

"Baby…"

Hermione tried to get loose, but Ron was far too strong for her, even though he was drunk.

"Let me go Ron, please" she pleaded.

The door opened and Harry entered, in one stride he was at her side, loosening Ron's grip on her. The moment Ron's arm landed on the bed he seemed to fall asleep.

"He's just drunk," Harry said to Hermione.

"I know, he thought I was Luna. It just freaked me out, when he wouldn't let go."

Harry put his arm around her shoulder and they walked back out to the others.

"Let's head out to a nightclub," Dean suggested.

Lavender excitedly clapped her hands.

"Guys, I think I will call it a night. I don't feel like a nightclub tonight," Hermione said.

"I'm not up for it either," Harry added.

"What about you Draco, do you want to join us?" Lavender asked Draco and batted her eyes at him.

"I'm not that into nightclubs anymore," he answered and turned to Hermione. He shot her look, knowing she was thinking about seeing him a club with a woman once. She blushed fiercely. This did not go unnoticed by Harry who was yet again hit by a mad rush of jealousy.

-

The gang quickly disappeared. Left in the apartment were Ginny, Draco, Hermione and Harry.

"Let's make sandwiches and some tea," Ginny suggested and that idea was greatly appreciated by the rest. Hermione started making sandwiches while the others cleaned up a bit in the living room.

"That looks delicious," Harry said, peering down at the turkey sandwich she was preparing. He was standing close behind her and Hermione's heart started beating faster.

"It's turkey, your favourite," she stated.

He ran the outside of his index finger down her naked back, it sent shivers down her spine.

They hungrily devoured their sandwiches in silence.

"The best thing about being drunk is eating afterwards," Ginny said with her mouthful.

"Sometimes you remind me so much of your brother," Hermione laughed.

"Which one?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Yeah, which one is more like me?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you have so much of all of them actually. You eat like Ron, you play like Fred and George, you are cute like Bill, play Quidditch like Charlie…and Percy… well you have red hair, just like him." Hermione laughed loudly and ducked as a sandwich came flying from Ginny's side of the room.

Ginny turned to Draco.

"Excited about starting Auror training soon?" she asked.

He nodded, sipping his tea.

"Why didn't you get in last time?" Hermione asked.

"Ask Potter," Draco answered with a bite to his tone.

Harry looked surprised.

"What did I have to do with it?"

"Knock it off Potter, I know you are the reason they didn't accept me." Draco stared angrily at Harry. Harry laughed mockingly.

"Look Malfoy, I don't know where you get your information, but I didn't have anything to do with it. If I could have stopped you, I probably would have."

Draco stood up.

"You are lying!" He pointed his finger at Harry, who in turn also stood up.

"You are not one to talk of liars now are you, Malfoy? Just look at what you did to Hermione." Hermione started to speak, but Draco cut in.

"What happened between us has _nothing _to do with you. She knows the truth and that's all that matters!"

"Guys." Ginny tried to stop them but it was impossible.

"Oh really, what happens to my friend isn't my business?" Harry screamed at Draco.

"Friend? Give me a break Potter, I see how you look at her. You are in love with her, and you can't stand that I got her. Worse, you can't stand that she's been in _my_ bed!" Draco shouted back. Hermione sprinted to her feet.

"Draco!" she was also yelling now. "Stop it, the both of you. I think we should all say goodnight, now."

She grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him after her to the front door.

"I can't bloody believe you said that," she fumed at him.

He took both her upper arms and stopped her as she was about to close the door.

"He was making me furious, and honestly I don't care what that loser thinks. What happens between us is between us."

"Well obviously not anymore now that you decided to tell the whole room," she spat at him.

He took a deep breath and started stroking her upper arms, but she shrugged him of.

"Goodnight Draco," she said and closed the door.

As she returned to the living room she saw that Harry was the only one in there. He was cleaning up mayonnaise from where Ginny's sandwich hand landed.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She left. She apparated, she didn't want to go together with Malfoy." Harry sounded cross.

"I'll just go and wash up," Hermione said in a sad voice.

She washed off her makeup and put her hair in a loose bun. She changed into her pyjama bottoms and a tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror. The tank top was revealing some of her stomach and she could see some of her wounds. They had healed nicely and they would disappear soon enough, but she wondered if the wounds on the inside would vanish as well. There was a light knock on the door.

"I'll be right out," she called out.

"Do you want me to stay?" Harry asked.

She opened the door and looked slightly puzzled.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked, sounding a bit confused.

"No. No not at all. I just wasn't sure if you wanted me here," he answered.

She smiled and then pulled him into a hug. Harry's hands lovingly caressed her back.

"Good!" he said, "I'll just get ready as well."

When he came to Hermione's room she was already in bed. Harry crept under his blanket, and Hermione laid on her side and looked down at him. He threw his t-shirt on the floor. It had been too bloody hot the previous night!

"I hade a really nice evening tonight, despite how it ended."

"Me to," he agreed.

"Look about what Draco said…"

"We seriously don't have to talk about it," Harry answered.

Hermione was quiet for a while and then continued.

"I kind of have a feeling that we should."

Harry suddenly sat up.

"Fine. So then I want to know… well I just want to know. Are you still… Do you feel… I don't even know what to ask you."

"I don't know Harry. What happened between Draco and I…"

Harry frowned but Hermione continued.

"Well you know what I found out. For goodness sake, you were even there and heard it. But I do know that he has real feelings for me, he still wants me to go to Paris with him."

She went quiet; she wanted to let it sink in with Harry.

"Are you in love with him?" Harry said and held his breath.

"No," she answered without even thinking about it. Harry seemed content with that answer as he lay back down again. Hermione yawned widely, and soon they were both a sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 13**

-

-

Harry woke up with a start. Something, some sound had woken him up. He looked outside and saw that it was still dark and he couldn't have been asleep for more then an hour. He looked up at Hermione and realized that the sounds were coming form her. She was having a nightmare, tossing from side to side. He stood on his knees and gently started stroking her head.

"Hermione, wake up. You are having a bad dream."

Hermione's eyes shot open.

"Harry," she said hoarsely.

Harry grabbed his wand and made a glass of water suddenly appear. She drank it with great thirst and put her head back on the pillow.

"This is new huh?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're usually the one with the nightmares."

He smiled at her.

"Will you be able to sleep again?"

"Well how about if we put a candle on the night stand, so it's not completely dark?"

Harry conjured a candle and lit it.

"Anything else?"

She wasn't sure she should ask, but she did anyway.

"How about you sleep in my bed tonight?"

Harry's eyes opened widely but he quickly tried to gather his composure and climbed into the bed with her. It was a small bed and they were lying close together. She moved to her side and Harry held her from behind. He put his nose in her hair and smelled it, it was wonderful. He put his one arm under her head and with the one around her stomach, he had all of her in his arms. Her naked shoulders touched his body, and he could feel his desire increasing. Hermione sighed contently. She felt safe again, Harry was with her. In her bed…

_Don't think about that, don't think about that. Just imagine something non sexual, non romantic. He feels __**so**__ good, his smell is driving me crazy_. she thought

Harry's hard body felt very good against her back, and she imagined his toned muscles, touching her skin. Suddenly she felt something that made her realize this position was pretty difficult for Harry as well.

_Oh please don't let her feel __that; don't let her feel that_, he thought.

Hermione had to bite her lip to not start laughing.

-

Harry and Hermione were startled awake at the same time.

"Kill me!"

Ron was standing in Hermione' door. He looked like hell.

"Kill me!" he repeated.

Harry laughed heartedly at him. Harry was lying on his back and Hermione had her head on his naked chest and cursed under her breath when he started to raise himself to a sitting position. She did the same but felt content when he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Did Fred and George put something in my whiskey?" Ron demanded and threw himself on the empty mattress on the floor.

"No mate, you just drank far too much… again" Harry teased.

Ron suddenly realized where he was lying.

"Hey, are you two naked under there, did I interrupt anything?"

Harry and Hermione looked embarrassed at each other.

"Smooth!" Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No Ronald, you didn't interrupt anything other than sleep," Hermione said, "where is Luna?"

"Her bloody owl woke me; she is still at the Quibbler. Can someone explain why I woke up naked by the way? I swear, if Fred and George did anything…"

Harry cut him of.

"Don't worry, Ron, Hermione got the pleasure of undressing you. You had spilled ale all over yourself and she had to help you."

Ron flushed red.

"Sorry about that," he muttered. "I guess that's why Harry is in your bed then. You saw me and needed a man in bed after seeing my gorgeous body." Ron laughed as Harry hit him with a pillow.

"More like she saw you, and then had nightmares all night," Harry said between laughs.

"I am starving." Hermione interrupted.

"I'll make breakfast," Harry offered.

"No I feel like cooking. You two can take it easy, you have been so sweet to me, it's enough now."

"Well I didn't offer," Ron jerked his shoulders.

"Mmm… I noticed." Hermione jumped off the bed and left the room.

-

At the beginning of the following week Hermione went back to work, she couldn't stand just being home and doing nothing. Harry spent every night on the mattress on the floor, they had breakfast together and then Hermione would prepare dinner for them when he got of work. She hadn't heard from Draco, but she knew it was time to have a talk with him. She sent him an owl, asking him if he would like to have dinner with her. He replied quickly, that was he was indeed interested in dining with her. When she arrived back at her flat she found Harry, Ron and Luna in the living room.

"Weekend!" Ron yelled excited at Hermione as she entered.

"Not for me," Luna said sulkily.

"We thought we'd order some Chinese and just hang out here tonight, whatcha reckon?" Ron asked Hermione. She looked at Harry and felt slightly guilty.

"Well I can't tonight. I have plans."

Harry looked surprised and raised his eyebrows.

"With Draco," she continued quietly.

The room became silent and it was very awkward.

"I have to go and change," she said and went to her room.

As she was going trough the options in her closet there was a knock on her door. She had expected this. Harry entered with a look of puzzlement.

"So, you are going to meet Malfoy," he said. He watched her look through her closet. She suddenly stopped picking out her outfit and looked at him. "Is it a date?" Harry asked.

Hermione walked up to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Honestly, I am going there to tell him that I can't see him anymore."

There were a few moments of silence. Harry felt lost in her cinnamon eyes.

"And I think you know why Harry," she whispered.

Harry slowly caressed her cheek with the outside of his hand. Hermione felt as if she was falling, falling into his arms, into an emerald ocean and into happiness.

"I have to get ready," she said and looked at the time, "Oh gosh, I really have to get ready."

-

She arrived at Draco's hotel room one hour later. She felt anxious about what would come. She had never ended it with anyone before. When she was with Ron, they had both just agreed that their relationship had turned back into friendship and nothing more. When she entered the room she saw that there was a romantic setting, candles were floating around the room and a table was set in the middle.

"Lobster and champagne," Draco said airily.

He seemed to be in a bad mood.

Hermione took a seat and tried to gather her composure.

"So, how has your week been back at work?" Draco asked and looked intently at her.

Hermione told him about her week, she knew she was talking too much. It was just because she was so uneasy.

"I know what you have come here to tell me," Draco interrupted me.

"Oh Draco," she said and put her hand on his. He yanked it away.

"You don't have to baby me Hermione. Believe me, I know the drill. I have chucked enough girls to know the speech by heart. I don't need to hear it from you."

"I don't have a speech."

"Oh so you're not going to tell me that I am a great guy, and that we should be friends?" Draco downed his glass of champagne.

"But you _are _a great guy, and I _do_ want us to be friends."

He smirked arrogantly at her.

"Draco…" she tried.

"Don't." He waved his hand at her. "There's no need to say anything. I know Potter has been sleeping in your flat, I know you two are shagging."

Hermione looked affronted.

"We have _not_ been shagging. You know me better than that Draco. He has been sleeping at my flat because I have been very scared, and I have been having awful nightmares."

"I would have stayed over, or you could have slept here. You seemed to like my bed last time," he muttered.

They finished their dinner in silence.

"So what will you do about Auror training? Stay here in London?" she asked carefully.

"No, I figure I'll head out to Paris anyway. Don't really have anything keeping me here. Might be good for me with a new start."

"Pansy will be heart-broken," Hermione joked.

He looked at her, with a minor hint of hurt on his face.

"I will miss you though," he added.

"And I will miss you to Draco."

They both got up and Draco pulled her into a tight embrace. He put his face close to her neck and smelled her skin. He knew it would be the last time he would be allowed to be that close to her. He knew that he had lost her, even though he had never believed she was his.

"I think you should go," he said softly.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and took her hand in his and together they walked to the door.

Draco took her face in his hands and gently kissed her, so lightly that their lips barely touched.

A tear fell down Hermione's face and he wiped it away with his thumb. She could hardly believe it herself, but she felt so sad at that moment. Draco had been such a good friend to her, and maybe even a boyfriend. And she knew that she was losing him for good. They would never keep in touch, he would never come and visit her. They might see each other in the future, but they would never have their closeness again.

"Goodbye Hermione," he whispered and put his forehead against hers.

"Goodbye Draco."

--

When Hermione returned to her flat everyone except Harry was a sleep. He was sitting in the living room, reading a book. He looked up when he heard her enter.

"How did it go?" he asked.

She shook her head in silence and sat down on the sofa next to him.

"That hard?" he started rubbing her shoulder.

"I hate having to hurt someone," Hermione said quietly. Harry motioned for her to sit down on the floor in front of him and she did. He gently started rubbing her shoulders and she leaned her head back on the sofa.

"That feels so good," she moaned.

"How good?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes but didn't stop him. Harry unbuttoned the top button of her shirt, and when she didn't object he opened the second one. Hermione bit her lip as he did, nervous of what he was about to do. Her heart started beating faster, but he just opened the shirt up so he got better access to her shoulders and neck.

"You are really tight," he stated.

"Good thing I have you to help me," she mumbled.

Harry kept massaging and slowly his hands moved forward and soon his hands were rubbing her collarbones. As the top of his fingers stroked under her bra strap Hermione was jerked back to reality. She couldn't enjoy the massage anymore, her thoughts had become inappropriate and she scolded herself. She turned, standing on her knees facing Harry. He looked slightly startled at her fast movement.

"Wasn't that nice?" he said in a husky voice.

Her shirt was still opened and he could see her white bra, he tried to not look down.

They were so close that Hermione could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"Harry," she sounded hoarse.

He moved his hand through her hair, putting a strand of her it behind her ear. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. She still couldn't quite forget the evening that she had had. She wondered if Draco was all right.

"Should we sleep? Perhaps we should…" Harry said.

"Sleep," she finished for him.

Harry spent the night on Hermione's floor again, but he was tossing and turning all night. Hermione suspected he couldn't quite get over the intense moments they had shared prior to bedtime.

--

Hermione was sitting in front of her mirror. She had finished putting on her makeup when someone knocked on her door. It was Ron. He sat down on the bed at watched her silently.

"What is it Ron?" she asked slightly irritated.

"What's going on with you?"

"What?"

She turned and looked confused at him.

"Well Harry's been sleeping on your floor for ages now, and seems like nothing is happening between you two. Are you ever going to- I mean, well…"

She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"I know," she admitted, "it almost feels like we've waited too long. It's like neither of us is daring to take the step. Before all this we used to flirt all the time, but now… It feels so hard. Like there are so many expectations on us."

"You just need to get over it, just do it."

"Do what Ronald?" she looked scandalized.

"I didn't mean that you should just shag him- honestly Hermione! But you should just take the step; just tell him how you feel. I mean how could he resist, I couldn't… I mean back in the day," he blushed.

She smiled sweetly at him. He was right, she had waited for Harry for so long, she didn't want to waist another day.

When Harry arrived to pick her up to go to the pub he was surprised to see that she was on the sofa with a glass of wine in her hand. The stereo was on and soft music was playing.

He smiled at her, she looked absolutely beautiful in the soft light in the room.

She didn't greet him, just nodded at another glass of wine on the table.

"Is that for me?" he said but took the glass without waiting for a reply. He sat down next to her and gave her a crooked smile.

"What's up?" he asked and sipped his wine.

"Do you remember when you fought the dragons in the Triwizzard tournament?"

"Hard to forget," Harry answered.

"I already had a crush on you back then?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, this really surprised him.

"But Ron and you…"

"Ended up together, yeah I know. I always thought my crush on you was some silly girlish momentarily thing. But don't get me wrong, I did have feelings for Ron once. After you and Ginny…" Hermione hesitated and drank some more wine," got together. I just told myself that there was no point."

"I never knew."

"I know."

Hermione licked her lips and looked at Harry's.

"Harry?"

"Yeah," His voice was husky.

"I want you to kiss me."

"Okay."

He put his glass away quickly. He had kissed so many girls, but this was different. He leaned forward and let his lips gently explore hers. Hermione let one hand graze his cheek before tangling it in his hair. They were soon kissing hungrily, with more passion than Hermione had ever felt in her life. She wasn't quite sure how it happened but soon Harry was lying on top of her. One of her legs was pushed up, and he was half leaning on it. He kissed her neck and she moaned loudly. Her sounds drove him crazy. He sat up quickly and ran both his hands through his hair. Hermione looked disappointed.

"Whoa... maybe we should take it a bit easy. I don't think I can take much more of that," he joked.

Hermione looked at his pants, they looked stretched to the maximum. She bit her bottom lip, and quickly decided. She straddled him and before he could say anything her mouth was on his again.

They never made it to the pub.

-

Hermione was lying in Harry's arms on the sofa. They were both naked and sweaty. She had her head on Harry's chest and was lightly touching his skin

"This feel's so right," she whispered.

"Well, it was well overdue." Harry stroked her hair.

She looked up at him.

"I am happy,"

"Good, you deserve to be," Harry answered.

"You do to Harry."

"I am happy, I am happy when I'm with you." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. "Is this really happening?" he whispered.

Hermione looked up at him. He sounded so serious, almost sad.

"Yes Harry, it's finally happening."

"I have wanted this for so long, you have no idea Hermione. I love you so much, and I have for so long."

She moved her head back down onto his chest and gave it a light kiss. Then she got up of the sofa and walked over to the open window. She opened the blinds and looked down at the street. Harry sat up and looked at her, just taking her in. Her silhouette from behind was the most marvellous sight he had ever seen. The moonlight bathed on her skin, her long hair dancing down her back. She suddenly turned around and smiled at him.

"Why did you open that?" Harry asked, still mesmerized by her beauty.

"The darkness was making me sleepy, I don't want to fall asleep."

She walked back to the sofa and laid back down next to him. She placed one hand on his cheek and leaned in for a kiss. She could have sworn that she was flying. That is how she would describe that night to Ginny and Luna. Harry's kisses were like flying, and she would always understand Harry's love of brooms after that evening.


	15. Epilogue

**-**

**-**

**Epilogue**

-

-

Draco entered the grand ballroom of the largest and finest magic hotel in Britain. He was dressed in his finest robes, today was after all a very special occasion.

He hadn't been to Britain in three years, and was slightly anxious about being here. His journey from France had been delayed, and he was running very late.

He looked at the beautiful woman on his arm. She was an Irish girl he had met in school. Her name was Vanessa, a very pretty girl – and she was head over heels in love with Draco. He quite enjoyed her idolizing him.

They had returned to England to attend the wedding of the Daily Prophet's greatest journalist, Cho Chang who was marrying Myron Wagtail – the lead singer of the Weird Sisters. It was quite the event, and everyone was invited.

Draco and Vanessa had missed the ceremony but were just in time for the dinner at the hotel. They were mingling, sipping champagne and having a good time. Talking to the people from his past wasn't quite as bad as he had expected it to be.

As a waiter walked by with a tray of flutes filled with champagne, Draco turned around to grab two glasses.

There she was.

In a long beautiful purple dress, her hair up, but a few loose curls dancing around her neck and shoulders – there she was. Looking absolutely radiant, smiling, laughing and talking to Ronald Weasley.

Draco saw Harry approach moments later, he arrived carrying two glasses, the same Draco held at that moment. Harry passed Hermione one of the glasses and put his free hand on the small of her back. Her face lit up as he had joined them, but she had kept talking to Ron.

"Draco?" Vanessa asked curious at his silence.

He turned to her, but couldn't find his words. He hadn't seen nor spoken to Hermione since she had walked out of his hotel room, out of his life.

"Do you know those people?" she asked and nodded towards where he had been looking.

"I used to," he answered and tried to think of a new subject.

"Oh my… Is that Harry Potter?" her eyes shot wide open.

"The one and only," Draco muttered.

"Well it was given he'd have a beautiful girlfriend like that, wasn't it."

He turned back and looked at them again, Harry had his arm around Hermione, and she was leaning on him. She must have felt Draco's eyes because she turned and met his gaze. First she looked surprised, and then she snapped out of it. She excused herself and started to make her way towards them.

Draco saw her arriving almost in slow motion, the dress billowing at her sides, her smile growing as she got closer.

"Draco, it's so good to see you."

He smiled at her and gave her an intense look.

"Always a pleasure," he retorted.

Hermione looked at Vanessa.

"Hi there, my name is Hermione Granger;" she gave Vanessa her hand.

"I thought it'd be Potter by now," Draco inserted with a joking tone of voice.

"No not yet, Luna and Ron got married this summer though. Look at her," Hermione pointed at Luna. Luna's stomach was enormous.

"The baby is due any day now."

Draco nodded in agreement.

"Well we should get going. Lots of people to greet before we leave tomorrow," he answered.

Hermione looked slightly disappointed.

"Oh okay, but we'll see you later when the real party starts? Right?"

"Maybe," Draco answered and started to steer Vanessa in another direction.

Draco looked over at Harry and saw him watching them. Draco closed the distance between them and kissed Hermione's cheek. He closed his eyes as he did, even though he didn't do it on purpose.

"It was good to see you Hermione, you look beautiful – as always. And you look happy," he whispered.

"I really am." she answered honestly.

"And I really am happy for you, but you know what – you would have had a lot of fun in France as well."

He pulled back slightly and shot her one of his smiles.

Before she could answer he turned and walked away.

-

-

-

_**The End**_

-

-

**AN:**** That's it guys. Sorry you didn't get the confrontation with Cho that you all wanted, but I felt it was better to leave it out. I put the highest rating on the story because I got a warning for strong language in my last story so I wanted to avoid that this time. Thanks you to all of you who read the story, and especially who took time to write a review!**

**I am working on a new story, but I don't think it will be finished before Book 7, and that book might just changes everything so we'll see what happens…**


End file.
